


My Immortal

by Findirien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien
Summary: 精灵少女凄然一笑。“告诉Mormegil，Finduilas就在这里。”望着天边的如血残阳，她终于合上了双眼。
Relationships: Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 缘起

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：一切人物都来自Tolkien的世界，但文中的错误属于我。  
> 首发2011.2.23  
> 完成2018.7.7  
> 暂无修改,注释略有删减

（太阳纪60年）

### Finduilas

我出生在Aman，但我并不怎么记得蒙福之地的景象了。父亲说大海的彼岸就是Aman，那里有众多的族人居住，双树的光辉还在闪耀的时候我就已经出生在Tirion城里。然而在那之后一切都变了。黑暗降临了蒙福之地，混乱和连番的劫难让父亲决定追随他的兄长，和我一起来到中洲世界。

但是不知怎么，母亲没有跟随我们来到中洲。那时候我还很小，只记得在风雪中父亲背负着我的身影。漫长而寒冷的黑夜让我全身发冷，父亲准备的药草全都用完了，情况十分危险。不过还好，最后我终于惊险地挺了过来。后来听说Idril姐姐的母亲失足掉进了冰海，再也没有出来，从那以后我一直担心亲爱的妈妈是不是也遭遇了不测。在我的追问下，父亲只告诉我跨过的是Helcaraxë冰原，从Araman的海滩到Beleriand只有这一条路可走。父亲说话的时候心情不太好，半句话都不肯多说，也从来不肯告诉我母亲究竟发生了什么。我问过很多人，最后找到父亲的兄长Finrod，可他沉思良久，说这件事还是尊重我父亲的决定。

那是我与Finrod伯父的第一次真正的交谈，也是我第一次问起那个伴随着所有Noldor的诅咒。

当然，那时候我一点也不懂。

在Dagor Aglareb之前有一小段无忧无虑的时光，那时伯父忙于建造Nargothrond，在北方的Sirion河谷的时间并不多，于是这里开始由我的父亲代为看管。但他仍然担心父亲和我的安全，时常会回来巡视这个战略要地，加固岛上和Serech沼泽南部的防卫设施。经常忙于守卫和医疗事务的父亲对此倒是很高兴。他很崇敬他的兄长，也希望我能好好呆在我们的驻地里面，从他那里学习Noldor精灵的习俗和艺术，增长智慧，拓宽眼界。

虽然我对父亲的限制不以为然，但我仍然十分高兴。能再次见到Finrod伯父实在太好了。他不仅是Noldor的一名受人尊敬的王，还是一个了不起的艺术家。伯父智慧过人、见闻广博。在刚来到Beleriand的年月里，他给我讲过很多在Aman发生的趣事；在我们基本定居下来之后，他还经常四处游历，饱览Beleriand北部的风光，结识了很多留在这里没有渡海的Sindar族人。而我们每一次见面，除了教授琴艺，他都会跟我讲述他的经历。

这次也是一样。我们漫步在Tol Sirion的河岸上，谈论了一会儿Ivrin湖的美丽风光，又对Sindarin和Quenya的命名习惯进行了一次愉快的探讨。天色在不知不觉中晚了。我提出想在落日之前去河谷边的山冈哨亭上看看群星，伯父还没有回应，就听到远处有人骑马急匆匆地奔来，一边喊道，“Lord Findaráto!”

来者是一个黑发的Noldo，看起来有些像Fingolfin家族的族人，但显然伯父和他十分熟识。“这是我的副官Gwindor。”他转向刚从马上翻身下地的来者，脸上带着任何精灵或人类无法抗命的微笑，“只要不是打仗，有事慢慢说。”

### Gwindor

这是我第一次见到Finduilas，而当她的眼睛与我的相遇，我的命运已然确定。

我的父亲Guilin是Finarfin家族的领主，在Aman时他就一直追随Finrod的左右。我和兄长Gelmir一起随父亲来到了Beleriand。由于我们的母亲是Fingolfin的族人，我和兄长都继承了她的一头黑发，但不同于我的兄长，我仍然保留有父亲一族的灰蓝眼眸。

随着Nargothrond的开工修建，父亲和兄长常年留在南方Narog河的岸边，负责协助前来帮忙修建的矮人们。在父亲的请求下，Finrod王同意带着我一同往来于Noldor各族驻地。按Eldar的年岁来算，我尚且年轻，刚刚迈过体魄和灵魂成熟的界线，父亲一定不那么愿意让我早早离开他的身边。但他和我都明白，要想在这片崭新的土地上立足，就需要尽可能多的了解它。

说真的，Finrod王是再好不过的指导者，他的真诚和睿智总是我的榜样，他也总是在鼓励我。我一直非常感激这一点，只是今天...

“对不起，我的王上，”汇报完刚才的口信，Finrod王竟然让我去照顾一边的金发少女，“Findekáno和Turukáno两位王还在等待Arafinwë家族的客人参加Eithel Sirion的会议，我们不应该留在这里。”

我能感觉到这次在Eithel Sirion的会议事关重大，我可不愿错过一次突袭或者别的什么针对大敌的战略安排。况且Glorfindel也会随Turgon王一起到达，我和他还有一场一直未完成的比试，如果这次不去，多半又会被他取笑。

我相信Finrod王上一定看出了我的神情有些不快。“这位是Orodreth的女儿Finduilas（注1）。我想照顾好一位Noldo公主也是你的职责之一。”

我注意到了这位公主年轻的脸上同样出现了转瞬即逝的沮丧。好吧，一只被挡在父亲和伯父身后的金丝雀。我想照顾这样的人应该不难。

“如您所愿，我的王上。”希望这位公主不像Turgon王的妹妹那样任性，不然我一定会为错过别的东西而懊悔的。

Finrod王上骑马离开了Sirion河谷，而我开始和这位显然还没有完全成年的Finduilas公主攀爬河谷西侧的陡峭山坡。Ered Wethrin从东北绵延至西南，若是冬季就会有Angband吹来的寒风，让人难以忍受。但现在是夏初，晚风吹起反而令人愉悦了。

哨亭并不在最高的山峰上，但也不是轻易攀登的。很快走在前面的Finduilas就慢了下来，但她的意志仍然坚定地将她的脚步带向前方。我不禁对这位少女肃然起敬。

“Finduilas公主，请您歇歇吧。”看到她的额头上渗出了细微的汗，我觉得应该尽到照顾的责任。不过王族公主总是比较固执己见，我已经做好准备被她反驳了。

“谢谢你，Gwindor，这是个好主意。”是她真的累坏了吧？“还有，”她的脸略微发红，“请不要见外。伯父跟我说过，血统是贵族的荣誉，但和你们战士比起来，这荣誉暗淡无光。”

Valar在上，看来我终于碰上了一位懂事的姑娘。如果我错过了一场漂亮的战斗，我想我是不会抱怨太多的。

我们找了片平缓一些的坡地，坐下来歇了一会。即便爬不动山坡，Finduilas还是精力充沛地四处张望。她的父亲一定平常很少带她出来。

“听我父亲和哥哥说，Mereth Aderthad的盛宴来了很多Noldor的王族成员和Sindar，难道你没有去过？”我问到。

她摇头，“没有，和你的父亲一样，他没有带我参加，而是让我留在Mithrim，当时我们暂居的地方。Itaril姐姐在那里照顾我，也没有去。她不喜欢太热闹的地方。”

很少出门的公主就这样被Finrod王托付给我了，我忽然觉得一阵紧张，以前上阵杀敌时都从未如此担心过。天色已经挺晚了，很快太阳就要落入Ered Wethrin的怀抱，我们最好还是在天黑之前赶到哨亭。

### Finduilas

Gwindor提议我们继续赶路，我一点意见都没有。换做是父亲，一定会因为天黑危险为由拒绝让我爬山去哨亭。可我经常在夜晚走来走去，根据巡逻报告，附近又没有Orcs出没，为什么不愿让一个快成年的星之子民去看看天空上的群星呢？不管怎样，现在我们是出来了，但一想到一会儿父亲脸上的表情，我还是不禁打了个寒战。

“你冷吗？”Gwindor的声音从身后传来。回头一看，他还是不紧不慢地跟在我后面，灰蓝的眼中带着关切的神情。

“不冷。”我回答。虽然他的关心的确让我温暖了些，但这不是出来执行任务。我虽然出身王族，但已经不是随时需要照顾的孩子了。Idril姐姐以前跟我讲过她小时候在Tirion城里捉弄Glorfindel的故事，就连Aredhel都可以独自出门和Fëanor的儿子们嬉闹。我现在真期望有她们那样随时玩闹的兴趣和习惯，而不是尴尬地听着嘘寒问暖。

想到今天出来的目的，我忽然想知道那时的星空。我从未见过的星空。

“Gwindor，我能问一个问题吗？”我打量着看起来年长不少的黑发精灵。“Valinórë的星空是什么样的呢？你记不记得？”

他好像很意外，但最终回答了我的问题。不过他说他也记不清星空的真正模样了，只告诉我那时侯的年月比现在要长，日月都没有升起，Varda的星空常年灿烂。“你问这个干什么？”他疑惑地望着我。而我忽然想起来，伯父在离开前并没有告诉他的副官究竟该照顾我做什么。

“在每个无月之日，Varda的星光会因Rána的缺席而更加灿烂。”我背着书本上的句子。“本来我想求伯父带我来的，可是他不能错过重要的议事。幸亏有你在，不然桥头的哨岗可能不会放我出去。”我的话好像让年长的同伴不好意思了，大概我不该说这么多。

接下来一路上我们都没有聊任何话题。Wethrin山脉的东侧的山势很陡，上山的小路在一天开始的时候尤其不容易看清（注2），因为Varda的星光还没有出现，而四周已经很暗了。哨亭还在上面，我们大约已经爬到了半山腰。周围安静极了。我一直以为傍晚的山林里会有些有趣的东西，因为在Tol Sirion上经常可以听见山坡上传来的鸟叫声。那是热爱飞鸟的Manwë离去，Varda布下群星的时刻。可今天的天黑得太快了，声音也消失得太早了。

危险正在靠近。

Gwindor不安地紧跟在我身后，偶然我回过头，就能看到他明亮的双眼中的警惕目光四处游移，不打算放过每一个异常。我从没见过别人战斗时的样子。父亲只会和我描述那是多么可怕，然后告诫我保护好自己，远离一切。可如果我没有见过的话，又如何知道该怎么避开呢？

突然间，天又有些亮了。这可真是奇怪。亮光来自北方的天空，而日月的船只不会漂到北边，那里可是敌人的地盘。Gwindor也察觉到这一点，他奔向悬崖边向北方望去。我慢慢跟在他身后，心里七上八下，又激动又紧张。

“Finduilas，我看事情不妙，请你不要继续今日的游玩，速速随我回－－”

他的话还没说完，我忽然觉得地面像是被抽走了。天地都摇晃起来，碎石也从山坡上滚落下来。我忽然觉得极度恐惧－－我从来也没有经历过这种情况，简直已经吓傻了。一阵猛烈的摇晃让我摔在地上，只看到飞落的碎石中，Gwindor朝我冲了过来。

### Gwindor

我不该离她太远的。在随后的日子里，这一点也得到了多次证实。另外一点得到证实的是：精灵对于大事的预感有时也模糊难料。

谁能预料到Morgoth会选这样的日子对北方的防线发动攻击？后来我猜想Fingon和Turgon两位王可能对此有所察觉，因此才会紧急通知Finrod北上参加Eithel Sirion的备战会议，结果Morgoth还是提前发动了进攻，而防守Sirion隘口在这一战中变得极其重要。我的确错过了一场大战，或者是一场最值得参与的战斗，而我的确最终没有因为错过而抱怨什么。

因为她的出现，点亮了我的一生。

整个Ered Wethrin都在猛烈震动，似乎是从北边直接沿山脉传来的，这让我们上方松动的碎石不断下落。我看到Finduilas摔向地面，不顾一切地向她扑过去。她迷茫地盯着我，就像初上战场的士兵面对着突然而至的邪恶，完全来不及反应。

这里不是躲藏的地方，我们必须到一个坡度比较缓和的平台或者稳固的大石下躲一会，不然高处砸落的飞石会像Orcs的长矛一样洞穿身体。我弯下腰扶她站起来，尽量用身上的轻便护甲和旅行斗篷盖住她的身体。有许多小石块砸到了后背，我几乎都没有什么感觉。我抬头看到前面拐弯处的大松树下有块突出的岩石，似乎还算稳固，心里一横，用左手抱起她，右手挡在头上，以最快的速度向那里冲去。

这时候山上的哨亭也响起了一连串警示的号角，Finduilas仿佛突然从梦中惊醒，惊恐地叫起来，开始拼命挣扎。离大石还有几步距离了，我不愿就这样放开她，只得抓得更紧。这时的分心太致命了，还没走两步，脚下就绊上了一块不小的落石，我往前趔趄了一步，接着被随之而来的晃动抛向右侧。幸运的是，这一闪躲开了原先路上的一块落下的大石。Finduilas又挣扎起来，我赶紧松开了手。她站起身，张嘴想说点什么，还没发出声音我就隐约看到天上落下了另一个黑影。

我一把推开她。“快走！”我喊道，声音已经变了音调。

一块落石正好呼啸着砸到了她刚才站着的地方，她吓得大叫一声，但总算神志清醒过来了。我的右边胳膊已经麻木，可能一时爬不起来，但我必须保证她的安全。“去前面的石头下躲着！”我向她吼到，用了命令的口气。

她惊慌地看着我。“我不走！你会受伤的！”我正准备再次要求她，她却用力拉着我的左手，使劲把我从地上拉了起来。我顾不得多说，赶紧把她推向岩石底下，然后也两步跳了过去。

－－我希望一切都会好起来，可是这只不过是大战的前奏。

大地的颤动停止了，远处响起了巨大的声响，接着河谷开始刮起冬日般的大风，吹得山腰上的松林呼呼作响。我看到一名传令兵惊慌失措地从山上跑下，便高声问了一句，他头也不回地说要下去帮助Tol Sirion驻地上的族人，Orcs来了。

“什么？！”我和Finduilas同时喊了出来。顾不得可能再次出现的落石，我们冲上了上坡的一处开阔地，借着北方天空暗红的辉光俯视河谷通往Serech沼泽的大路。远处，一支Orcs组成的军队分成两条黑色的细线，已经冲破了守军设在北方的第一道防线，向河谷奔袭过来。

Finrod王刚刚出发不久，我们带的随从不多，与他们正面相遇的后果不堪设想。我只觉得一阵凉意从心底升起。更糟糕的是他们很可能已经遭遇了Orcs的军队...

看到我脸上显而易见的紧张，Finduilas顿时想到了原因。“我们赶快下去！”她用恳求但不失坚决的目光望着我，“拔出你的剑，Gwindor，现在是战斗的时刻。”

Noldor王族的气势从少女的身上传了出来，我不由得热血沸腾。

### Finduilas

我的手中没有长剑，我的年纪尚轻，但我是Finarfin家的女儿，即使一时惊慌，也不会失去斗志，更不会临阵退缩－－Galadriel说过的这句话曾经无数次在我心里重复，但没想到它会在那时突然清晰地出现在我的脑海里。

我已经记不得是怎么带着Gwindor跑下山的了，只记得当时心砰砰跳动的声音。前面的砍杀声好像完全消失了，后面Gwindor的脚步声更难以听见，但在我看到第一个Orc的时候，从背后立时射出的羽箭证明他一直在我身后，寸步不离。看到敌人的出现，我放慢了脚步，按照平常训练中的应急办法躲在粗大的树干后面，耐心倾听敌人的脚步声－－似乎并不多。而Gwindor早已察觉到了这一点，靠着丰富得多的经验和训练，直接上前结果了敌人。

等我们到达河边的桥头，满地的尸骨让我觉得阵阵天旋地转。我们来晚了吗？刚才的热血顿时冰冷。

“Finduilas，我听到那边还有打斗的声音。”Gwindor说完拉住我跳过桥头横七竖八的Orcs尸体，朝Tol Sirion中央的堡垒入口奔去。就在这时一个Orc高声大叫，从堡垒上层摔了下来。“上面还有人把守！我们...”他的话还没说完，刚才掉出敌人的那个窗口上出现了一个熟悉的身影。“父亲！”

原来父亲他们死守在不大的堡垒上面，他听卫兵说我带随从出去了，在Orcs杀来的时候暂时守在岛上杀敌，等到他看到北边不再有新的敌军出现的时候，才让一部分族人跟踪南下的敌人。而他自己和贴身侍卫还有其他族人把守在这里，防止更多的敌人进攻，同时等待我们回来。我们跑到入口处，父亲正从上面下来。

“Lord Orodreth，”Gwindor向迎上来的父亲致意，“您的女儿并未受伤，请不用担心。”父亲哼了一声，目光锁在我身上。

“你可真是惹出了不少麻烦，”被父亲瞪着真让人沮丧，但他的确太担心了。还好有Gwindor在，不然...“作为处罚，你们须到堡垒顶上察看敌情，不准再次无故离开。”

我就知道这事不会有个好结果。虽然我不在意是否被‘关禁闭’，可Gwindor是个战士，我总不能连累别人无法上阵杀敌。“父亲，Gwindor是Findaráto王的副官，他一定很想前去支援，请您让他前往北方吧！”

Gwindor的眼睛亮了起来。父亲瞟了我一眼，“既然你为他求情，那就让他去吧。别忘了转告我哥哥，”他抬头盯着Gwindor，“叫他不要随意在战争期间到处乱跑。”

我目送着Gwindor跨上牵出的马匹离开Tol Sirion，然后登上不高的堡垒。远处的杀戮似乎已经停止了，Gwindor的白马正在Sirion岸边的狭窄道路上疾驰，他手中的蓝色辉光照亮了前行的道路，远远看去就像一颗明亮的星辰。

然而星辰并没有隐没在杀戮扰起的尘埃中，而是领着更多的人马折了回来。后来我才知道，Finrod伯父在半路上就被截击，幸好前来迎接的Glorfindel接应上了他。他们在Serech沼泽与Fingon和Ecthelion的大军（注3）汇合，阻挡住了蜂拥而至的Orcs。而伯父和Glorfindel打完那一仗以后，带领一队骑兵掉头，朝着Sirion河谷的方向追了过来，正好与Gwindor在路上相逢。

我赶紧跑下去告诉父亲。他脸上的表情在火把的照耀下飘忽不定，但他终究没有说什么，只留下一句禁令不让我离开这个岛，就和几个随从上马奔驰而去。他们得去剿灭冲过河口的Orcs的军队，而我又一次只能看着他们远去。

Sirion河谷下游的战斗很快就结束了，骑兵消灭了残余的Orcs；而在北方也响起了洪亮的胜利号角。虽然我不能亲眼见证这次光荣之战的多少光荣，但我没有像父亲说得那样无用。至少，我没有害了Gwindor。

仍然面带微笑的伯父和Gwindor回来了。他们在追击敌军的间隙说了些什么我并不清楚，只是后来悄悄问到Gwindor的时候，他才有些窘迫地说我的父亲对伯父发了一通脾气，而自己也被Glorfindel取笑了。当然，他没跟我说他被调侃的内容。但以我对那位领主的了解（这大多来自Idril），他一定是笑Gwindor只顾着逞英雄，把朋友和战事抛到了脑后。

这可不对吧？我不禁看了Gwindor一眼。但我迎上的，是他带着些许笑意的注视。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：对于Orodreth，有资料显示Artaresto或者Artanáro是他原先的Quenya名字，但文中设定他在决定跟随Noldor流亡时，舍弃了这个形式。又因为Finduilas一家基本是Telerin的语言环境，在进入Beleriand后她（或者她父亲代她）舍弃了Quenya形式的原名。至于Gwindor，如果要把这个名字Quenya化的话，大约是Vinyondë，新生之地，但这似乎太像一个地名而不是人名了。  
> 注2：精灵历法里，太阳年中一天以日落为开始，参看LOTR附录的历法部分。  
> 注3：LOE的救火车Ec，我向您致敬XD  
> 本章注：关于Quenya的名称使用：第1纪67年Thingol颁布禁令，第一章发生在禁令颁布前，Noldor精灵使用的日常用语仍然大部分是Quenya。


	2. 爱情

### Gwindor

光荣之战后，Beleriand终于有了安宁的迹象。我在Tol Sirion一住就是几个月，一直帮助Finrod王和族人们重建Sirion隘口周边的防御工事，包括重新规划Tol Sirion上的那座堡垒。这里前往哨亭的路途遥远，很是不便。一旦发生战事，哨兵往往来不及警示，既难以提供援助，也不利于保存兵力。我提出Tol Sirion需要将现有的堡垒加固，然后改成高大的了望塔，以提供和山岗哨亭类似的高度优势。这个工程须时不短，但我的建议还是被Finrod王采纳了，就连面色不善的Orodreth也称赞了几句，大约比较符合他自己的防守习惯。

接下来的，是一个久违的温暖冬天。当Stirring季节（注1）终于到来的时候，Finduilas告诉我，在这个冬日寒冷的河谷岸边，连寻常不会萌发的树种也冒出了新芽。

她站在刚解冻的溪流边上，为终于能出来散心而雀跃不已。我现在已经被Finrod王指定为这位公主的护卫。听我描述了Finduilas在大战打响时表现出的勇气，他显得特别高兴，因为他一直主要教导这位侄女风俗和艺术，只怕对于战事的指导不够，让尚未成年的王族公主留下一生的阴影。我敢肯定，她没有对杀戮表现出特别的厌恶或惧怕，也没有对战争表现出超乎寻常的渴望。她的心和她的伯父一样，充满了即将到来的春天般的暖意。

我和她越来越熟悉。她很想学一点骑马射箭的本领，于是我便教给她；她喜欢在黄昏时去河岸的林中听百鸟鸣叫，于是我便陪着她去。有时欢快的笑声会传过整个Tol Sirion，在山谷间轻轻回荡。这样的日子一直持续到夏日开始的那一天，那一天我接到了父亲的信。信中要我速速回到Nargothrond西边的Taur-en-Faroth暂住区，因为我的兄长和倾心已久的女子就要公布婚约了。

感谢Eru。和平的年岁，原来真的来临了。

我把这个好消息告诉了Finrod王和Finduilas，第二天一早就启程赶往南方。我满心欢喜，在途经Teiglin渡口直冲Narog河边的大道上快马奔驰，期待着与父亲和兄长的重逢。Brethil的森林在夏日之初已经枝繁叶茂，夜空中的星光只能从枝叶的间隙里照下来，然而在我眼里，夜色中的大路无比明亮。

等到清晨曙光乍现的时刻，我终于到达了Narog的激流旁（注2）。父亲和兄长都在河边临时搭建的渡口等我，连一向不喜出门的母亲也来了。亲人的团聚是最美妙的时刻，我见到了将来的家庭新成员，也看到了兄长严肃面容上并不多见的笑容。与他相伴的女子有一头深棕色的长发，眉目间透出一丝俏皮神情，脸上全是掩饰不住的欢欣。

他们会幸福的。我衷心地祝愿。

离开多年，Nargothrond的设施虽然离建成还比较远，却已有相当的规模。父亲告诉我，它的整体式样和Menegroth非常相似，都是在河流与山石交汇之处开凿扩宽已有的地下洞窟（注3）。我们穿过一道利用水流之力合拢的坚固大门，进入城内。我并不太喜欢住在地下，至少在今天之前是这么想。但城内灯火辉煌，还有Ringwil这条溪流从西边的高地蜿蜒而下，穿过整个城市的边缘，最后冲出东北边的城墙，注入同样水流湍急的Narog河，以此为城中带来极方便的水源，也让城里一直充盈着Ulmo带来的水之声；我承认自己是被这叮咚的声响迷住了，甚至像个孩子一样欢呼起来。准嫂子忍不住笑起来，她说多年前她们的族人就居住在水洞附近，每每外出采集，欢快的水声都能指引着她们回到家园。

这里也将是我的新家园。

我一回来就参加了建设。在这里辛勤劳作的不仅有我们的族人，也有远来的矮人。Finrod王和矮人一族的合作非常愉快，甚至比Thingol王更受到他们的欢迎；这也许要归功于王上从蒙福之地带来的宝石和器具，因为矮人总是对传承了Aulë工匠技艺的造物奉若至宝。

当然，这样的工艺除了能造出精美的物品，还完全融入了我们族人的生活。兄长亲手打造了一对银戒，作为信物在婚约的宴席上郑重交给了那位女子。不久以后，嫂子将进入我们的家庭，甚至养育新的生命。

我也会有这样的时刻吗？一时的茫然过后，她的身影出现在脑海中。

我的心不由得的飘向了北方。

两百个太阳年其实并不算漫长，比起之后因见到人类的生死而对时间流逝有所感叹，现在的年月不过是季节轮换的次数稍多一些罢了。在这期间发生了很多事。作为对同族相残的惩罚，我们的母语被Thingol王禁止使用，Nargothrond也完全建好了；我们的族人全都从Hithlum搬了进去，又在数年中让坚硬的石洞充满生机。生长迅速的树藤覆盖住裸露在外的石墙，成片的青草长满了原先堆放木材和石材的平地，雀鸟也来筑巢。Finrod王在宫殿里设下了可供千人议事的大厅；而他自己则在后花园的边上开辟了藏书室，保存着从Valinor带来的，以及他自己漫游四方后写下的各种资料记录。

而我亲爱的哥哥，也有了一个可爱的儿子Gildor（注4）。望着他渐渐长大成年，我也愈发期盼像这样美满的生活。

就在这一年，听闻Glaurung被打败，在这里住了超过两年的Finrod王又要去往北方。本来王上不用带随从，但我想起了Sirion河谷的往事，于是自告奋勇跟随他一同前去。Finrod王会心微笑，似乎对我的打算了然于心。

### Finduilas

太阳年虽然短暂，但两百年仍然是相当漫长的时间。Tol Sirion上的变化很大，原先的堡垒早已改名为Minas Tirith，而我也已成年了。

但现在的日子，其实比以前更加糟糕。很久之前，父亲派向Nevrast的使者就回报那已是一座空城，Idril姐姐和她父亲都搬走了，连以前不时路过这里的Aredhel也不见踪影。虽然由于战事停息，路过Sirion河谷的Noldor和Sindar多了起来，但却少有特意来拜访父亲和我的访客。父亲虽然让我和其他人一起学习族人的各种技艺，但仍然不同意让我跑出太远。我只有更加期待每隔一段时间，在冰雪消融之后伯父的准时拜访。

尽管他总是一个人匆匆而来，匆匆而去。

我不是没有违抗过父亲的安排。就在Nargothrond的建成宴会上，我想起Gwindor应该在这里，于是趁父亲不在，擅自溜了出去，结果在石洞里迷失了方向。这是个愚蠢的错误，我应该先问问他，至少先试一试，毕竟Gwindor是很久之前伯父指定给我的护卫，而且我可以肯定，这里不会突然打响第二次光荣之战。

等我被卫兵发现后送回父亲身边，他甚至都没有多想想，就直接命令我不能离开他的身边，直到我们返回Tol Sirion。

真是可惜，本来我能早点与Gwindor再次相见。也许命运就会从此改变。谁知道呢？总有一些不经意的决定让你一步步走向另一个结局。

今天我又站在Minas Tirith的高处眺望，但我看到了不一样的景象。有两个骑手从南方的树丛中现出身影，正快速奔向这里。南方来的宾客历来不少，但这时到来的宾客只可能是一个人。

我的心跳了一下。那么另一个是谁？我凝视着那两个身影，虽然精灵的视力非常好，但也只能看到他们的白马和斗篷的颜色。

放哨的卫兵早已下去通告了父亲，他径直走了过来，微微笑着对我说。“今日我们下去迎接。”

穿过激流上的木桥，通过桥头的哨岗，跑过田野边的大路，两个骑手终于来到高塔下面翻身下马。他们头戴兜帽，隐约可见披风下穿着的Nargothrond服饰，但金色的头发和温暖的声音在为首精灵掀开兜帽之前就暴露了他的身份。

“幸会，我的弟弟。愿我们相见时总是这样阳光灿烂。”Finrod，Nargothrond的主人，Finwë家族最年轻也最广受爱戴的王笑着拥抱了一下父亲，然后又用一双饱含戏谑的眼睛盯住了我。“而你，年轻的Finduilas，可不会再缠着我讲故事了吧？”

我不好意思地笑了，年少时候的愉快记忆又闪过脑海。伯父显然心情很好，他朝边上退开一步，跟在后面不言不语的随从已经掀开了兜帽。

那是一双熟悉的眼睛。我愣住了。

“幸会，我的公主。”那张仿佛从记忆中走来的面容拘谨地笑了笑，然而他眼中流露出的全然是欣喜的神情。Gwindor，我默默念着他的名字。保护我的年轻精灵，陪伴我度过战后的短暂时光的热血战士，还有眼前这位似乎有些不太自在的黑发精灵，他们的模样奇妙地重合在一起。时间并没有让他的面容改变多少，可奇怪的是，他似乎不再是记忆中的那个精灵了，而我，完全不知该如何描述那微妙的变化。

见我沉默不语，伯父牵了牵还在手里的马绳，用似曾相识的语气说道：“没有忘记怎样骑马吧？你们可以四处转转。”他转向自己的弟弟，换用比较正式的语气，“让他们出去一次。我的侄女和我一样热爱漫游，不能总把她留在岛上。”

父亲默许了。至少在教育这一点上，他相当尊重兄长的意见。我望着仍然犹豫不决的Gwindor，他似乎正被什么困扰着，躲闪着我无声的询问。“去吧，带她去看看Beleriand北部的风光。”Finrod吩咐自己的副官去再牵一匹马来，自己又翻身上马。

“你不留下休息几天？”父亲略微有些惊讶。可他得到的答案是否定的。“我要去北方，”伯父又微笑起来，“为你的两个弟弟带去好消息。”

### Gwindor

直到她跨上马背，目送着Finrod王离去，我才回过神来。他是有意把我留在这里吗？

我的脸上似乎有些发热。

面对着长大成人的Finduilas，我一直有些手足无措。她和多年前一样懂事，即使她的父亲保守得似乎过了些，她仍然报以耐心和体谅。我看到她和她的父亲告别，在叮咛嘱咐之间不住回头望向我，瞳孔中流露出期待的神情。

她的心是不愿受束缚的。我忽然生出了勇气，只要她愿意，我就会带她去任何地方。

我看着她骑马来到我身边，以前教授技艺时的一幕幕又回到了脑海里。她的悟性和记性都非常好。那时还有些孩子气的她，现在已经开始显出了成熟的优雅灵巧。同样出身王族，她不像Finrod王的妹妹那样美丽而好强，而是有所保留，好像一朵温和地绽放在溪流边的金色花朵，虽然并不夺目，但表象之下隐藏着更多东西。

我策马跟在她的身后，沿向西的大路过了Sirion河上的桥。眼前的岔路向三个方向延伸开去，Finduilas急忙拉住了缰绳。

“我们去哪里呢？”她似乎在自言自语。我张开嘴还没有发出声音，她就回过头来，“Gwindor，你觉得Finrod为什么这么匆忙要走？他说的好消息是什么？”

我骑马上前。“王上总是四处奔走。Nargothrond最近好消息不少，不过他并没有跟我提起究竟是什么事，我也是出发前才临时决定来的。”

“好奇怪，”她望了我一眼，“你又为什么要来？”

“......”我的马似乎感觉到我哆嗦了一下，不安地蹬起地面。“北方的春天仍然令人怀念。另外，哥哥和嫂子都鼓励我暂时离开安逸的南方，到北境住上一段时间。”

Finduilas怔了怔，忽然笑了。“你的家人真好。”她叹了口气，“我就很少能有出来游玩的机会。”

“是啊，”我说，“女子总是要留在家园，很少有人愿意和男子一样在外奔波。”

“可我的姑姑Aredhel却经常能四处走动，”她说，“不管这样好不好，我还是很羡慕她。”

她的眼中流露出渴望和...孤独？我好像被什么击中了胸口，一句话脱口而出：“你想去什么地方？我都可以带你去。”

我的话显然让她吃了一惊，可是接下来的话让我恨不得跳进Sirion大河冲一下自己过热的脑袋。“那如果我想去Angband门口呢？”

这句话满是不详的气息。她似乎也觉得玩笑开过了头，伸手拉住我的袖子，好像担心我随时就会消失似的，“对不起，我是开玩笑的。还是你领路吧，我不介意。”

我想去的，是没有去过的Ivrin湖。那里离这里并不遥远，按照地图上的标记，骑马走上一天就可以到了。但其实我并不在意，只要有她在身旁，任何地方都赏心悦目。“说真的，我也不介意。Beleriand北部的山地到处都是好风光。”

她抬起头，望着Ered Wethrin向西南方向绵延的群峰，忽然放开了手。她策马朝着通往西边的岔路奔去，只留下欢快的声音，“那么去Ivrin湖吧。庆祝我们的重聚，可以去盛宴的地点。”

### Finduilas

我们走了沿着群山向西的小路。这条道路是Vinyamar到Tol Sirion最方便的小道，Aredhel曾经多次提到这条路。可是我却没有机会在Idril离开之前去那片新家园再见她一面。现在那里已经荒无人烟，而在Beleriand北境，除了能通向Dor-lómin的Ivrin湖以外，几乎就没有Eldar的聚居地了。可即使是在湖边，也没有多少驻守的Eldar。如果父亲知道我们要去那里，一定会担上不必要的心。

Gwindor能让他放下戒备吗？我听到他在后面不紧不慢地跟着，回头看去，却正迎上他的关切目光。

他严肃地望了我一会儿，终于忍不住评论道，“我觉得这一幕十分熟悉。”

想起两百年前的那次任性的游玩，还有吓人一跳的战争，好像都发生在昨天。我不禁莞尔，拍拍马背让坐骑放慢脚步，慢慢和Gwindor并排前行。我本以为他还有什么话要说，可他却又沉默下来。

“你这些年都去了哪里？”我决定打破这种尴尬的场面。“Nargothrond建成之后，父亲带我去过一次，那是我们难得聚在一起的时刻，可是...可是我没有找到你。”

他用异样的目光望着我，仿佛发现了什么重大的秘密。“我那时并不在Nargothrond。”他终于说道，满脸都是歉意，眼睛却闪闪发光。“我和哥哥去Mithrim帮助族人搬迁了，真对不起。”

这有什么需要道歉的呢？还有他的眼神是什么意思？我微微皱眉。他似乎非常高兴，提高声音说道：“我们走吧，一路上河流众多，要在天黑之前到达Teiglin上的小桥，才好找到通往山脚下的大路。夜里骑马可不方便跨越河流。”

我正担心会不会迷路呢。虽然Aredhel曾经提到这种走法，但我对自己的辨识能力相当没有信心。父亲是对的，如果放任我外出，很可能面临的是比Nargothrond中迷路更糟糕的后果。有Gwindor在，我总算能松上一口气。

Ered Wethrin的群山渐渐挡住了午后的阳光。我们穿过了很多条河，有石滩上的急流，也有山涧中一跃可过的溪水。他一直认真地在前方引路，留给我一个沉默而挺拔的背影。初春的山林并没有多少绿叶，但有些树上盛放着白花，远远看去好像一片片的云。即使太阳的光芒在逐渐减弱，可眼前仍然是亮的。

我又想起他眼中的异样光彩。令人困扰又开心。

即使白日温暖，阴影山脉下的黑夜来得仍然相当迅速。很快Gwindor就不得不和我并肩同行，引路，也是护卫。时隔多年，我又一次听到了山林中的雀鸟在黄昏时的鸣叫，多亏了他...

“你冷吗？”他忽然问我。这问题好像也很耳熟。

“不冷，”我疑惑地摇摇头。北方的寒冷大多被高山拦阻，现在不过是有些凉。对于习惯南方温暖的Gwindor来说，可能会不太适应。

好像是回应我的想法似的，Gwindor打了个喷嚏。

我们同时笑了起来。“这怪我没有准备好就出来。在Nargothrond住得时间太长，刚到北境反而不习惯了。”他说，裹紧了身上的披风。“希望不会干扰我们的行程。”

我们决定趁着夜幕尚未降临尽早到达Teiglin河边，Gwindor立即加快了速度。可我的马似乎并不愿意在这个时候奔跑，前方的Gwindor离我越来越远，我却总是追不上。“等等，”看到他的身影消失在小路的林子中，我赶紧喊了一声，不知怎地心生恐惧。

### Gwindor

一听到她的声音，我就赶紧停下了马。她看起来心神不宁，我呼唤她的名字，过了一会儿她才镇定下来。

连战场都没有让她忧虑，是什么让她如此慌张？多年以后我才有些明白，撼动Finarfin王族子女意志的并非生死之事。

我最终和她并骑而行。夜色下的Teiglin河的支流给我们带来了很多麻烦，她还差一点落下马，幸好我及时抓住了她的胳膊。我已经忘了寒冷，心里想的只是如何尽早赶到目的地。午夜之后我们都会非常疲劳，赶路会平添不少危险，而且我也不想在寒冷中倦怠，为本是游玩的出行添上麻烦。

她似乎默许了我的相伴，可我却不敢转过头注视她的双眼。即使是在那条通往Ivrin泉水的洒着星光的大路上，她仍然没有像先前那样放马向前。

“需要我先去通报一声吗？”我指着不远处的哨岗。Eithel Ivrin的源头边有聚居区，还有通往北方Hithlum的道路，即使是漫长的和平时期，也常年有少量卫兵把守。

“不用，”我终于看到她转过头来，星光好像停留在她的眼中。那分明是和嫂子一样的狡黠神情。“我们直接进去。伯父曾经来过这里，他说有为过路的族人提供的住所。”

果真，我们在没有打扰到别人的情况下找到了空无一人的屋子。门前的卫兵朝我们打了个招呼，继续忠实地守在门口。她高兴地选了一间靠近东方的小屋，而我则找了个暖和的角落。不远处的水流声令人安心，互道晚安之后，我很快陷入沉眠。

清晨的微光撒在Ivrin泉水上方的山崖上，Anar呼唤我从梦境中清醒过来。然而她比我更早起身，已经在瀑布边眺望东方森林上方的晨雾。等我走向俯瞰Ivrin湖的瀑布边，晨光透过她的金发，犹如记忆中的金树之光，让我一时屏住了呼吸---

“我们相见的时刻阳光耀眼。”她察觉到我了，转身致以最寻常的问候。

然而这一刻，我从未忘却。“的确如此，Faelivrin（注5）。”

她怔住了。“你的声音，”她停顿了一下，但我并没有看到玩笑的神态。“好像正从遥远的梦境里呼唤着我。这个名字，你是要赠与我吗，Gwindor？”

我轻轻点了点头，靠近了她。直到足以俯视她的面庞和整个碧蓝幽深的Ivrin湖水，我才停下脚步。她眼中的犹疑很快变成了羞怯，接着低下头去。“哦，我以为我做了一个梦。”

我笑了。“Ilmo从不随意托些无关紧要的梦给Eldar的族人。尤其是你这样显赫的王族，公主。”

她好像很不高兴，“别这么叫我。”但显然她的语气毫无说服力。我默默看着她，过了半晌，她抬起头来，“你不是无关紧要的人，谢谢你为我起了这么美的名字。”她转头眺望着远处的森林，“从这里看去，Nargothrond并不遥远。可我不能从这里跟你去...”

噢她在说什么？山下是起伏的小丘，Narog河隐没其中，南方的森林在晨雾中半隐半现。可我仍然看到了Nargothrond的绿色城墙，还有多年前的自己。

“那里的大门永远对你敞开，”我注视着她，心跳忽然加快，“你愿意随后跟我一起去吗？哪怕离开一直照顾你的父亲？”

瀑布的声响让我的声音几乎难以分辨，可她竟然听到了，睁大了眼睛。“我愿意，”在意识到这句话有什么含义之后，她又低声补上了一句。“我一直都愿意。”

我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“我不是说笑。”

“我知道你不是说笑，”她一定是看到了我的脸色，扑哧一声笑了出来。在我耳中，这欢笑无异于Eä最美的乐章，开启了今后一切的大门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Stirring是精灵历法中春季之前冬季之后的短暂季节。中文很想翻译成“惊蛰”，但也许很囧。  
> 注2：从Tol Sirion下来走最快的大路，穿过Crossings of Teiglin,大约有300公里，快马一天一夜应该就可以跑到。  
> 注3：整个从Eglarest到Amon Ereb的山脉都应该是石灰岩山脉喀斯特地貌，Sirion瀑布是最好的证明，因此这里有意这样描写。  
> 注4：这个名字十分熟悉，请自行查找出处XD  
> 注5：Faelivrin的意思是Ivrin潭上的阳光，这是Gwindor为Finduilas起的名字。


	3. 战争

### Finduilas

这是我第一次跟随自己的感觉，它让我来到了他的身边。倘若时间能停留在某一刻，一直持续到Eä的终结，我愿就是这一刻。

回到Minas Tirith以后，面对着父亲的诧异和不满，压抑许久的不安终于冒了出来。Gwindor安慰我说，这是离开家人时经常会遭遇的困惑。可他有一个通情达理的家庭，而独自守在河口的父亲身边只有我一个亲人。

我甚至都做好了妥协的准备，可他最后竟然接受了。“你要跟着Gwindor去Nargothrond，那就去好了。离北方的大敌越远越好--即使他被打回了Angband的地底。”我正要开口感谢，他却用难以描述的眼神注视着我，“这是你的选择，就像你的母亲...”

我的母亲？为什么父亲会这么说？我还在发愣，父亲却转身离开了。他的声音远远传来，不带一丝情感。“记得向我哥哥问好，如果他回去的话。”

几天之后，我们就去了Nargothrond。自从家族宴会之后，那里一直是我梦中向往的广阔国度。即使伯父不在，我还有Gwindor的陪伴，可以在那一大片国土上尽情游览。他的家人看到我非常热情，我刚开始还有些窘迫。后来Gwindor开我的玩笑，说到他家来的Lady都必须烘得出香喷喷的面包，不然他们的Lord就没法派发食物给手下的一大群士兵了。我当时是怎么回答的？

“请别轻视Finarfin家族的女儿，就算现在手艺不好，我也可以学，My Lord。”

他一定是对后面的称谓大喜过望，突然伸手抱住我说，“我会请求母亲慢慢教你，只要你愿意。”

朦胧却真实的温暖让人心安，可我隐隐觉得对不住父亲。“过些时候我们去北方看望父亲，好吗？”

“当然可以，”他微微一笑，“还能拜访我母亲的亲族，或者像你的伯父那样，到任何地方去。”

按照Nargothrond议事大厅侍卫的说法，伯父经常离开好几个月，有时甚至是几个太阳年，然后突然回来。他不在的时候，厅堂维护和日常杂务大多落在了几位领主身上，Gwindor的父亲也在其中。他的兄长Gelmir是西部边境卫队的队长，常常来往于Nargothrond和Falas之间。我们跟随他去了海港，见到了在这里停留多年，从未渡海的族人－－他们热爱的是Beleriand无忧无虑的日子，满足于这简单的自由。

伯父一定也是这么想的。等他回来，我要问问他。

可是，还没等他回到Nargothrond，我们就和Gwindor一家前往北境，去拜访父亲和他母亲的亲族了。父亲热情地欢迎了我们，却对伯父的缺席颇有微词。我想，父亲还是喜欢亲人团聚的欢乐，于是我们在Tol Sirion多住了一段时间。随后在Hithlum停留的几年中，我们终于听到了有关Finrod王的奇怪消息。Fingon告诉我们，Finrod王与东来的人类交上了朋友，至高王Fingolfin已经在准备正式宣布欢迎后来者的贺词了。

人类？那传说中的后来者会是什么样的？他们和我们是一样的吗？

Gwindor显然也在好奇，不过我们并不打算加快拜访亲友的行程。在那时看来，人类只是个遥远模糊的影像，他们的命运与Eldar并不会拥有多少交集，更别说相互影响了。我们继续在北境停留，陆续有人类进入Hithlum，在王的卫队中效命。那些金发的少年很快就长大成年，然后就能和卫队中的其他精灵一起狩猎了，真是奇怪。

“要是你有个孩子，”Gwindor一次无意中问起，“会让孩子和人类一起长大吗？”

“应该不会。”我那时这么回答，“除了身量，他们的心智似乎也很快就成熟了，他们恐怕不能对一件事物一直保持同样的兴趣，落在后面的孩子会相当孤单的。”

我们心照不宣，没有再谈起这件事情。我知道他很喜欢聪明懂事的侄子，可我总是对未来的生活有些忧虑。如果母亲在，那该有多好。

我们在一个夏日回到了Nargothrond，距离开的时候已经过去了几十个太阳年（注1）。感谢Eru，伯父刚刚在隐秘的城门里停留了不到一年，而且近期没有出门的打算。“王上带回的人类离开了。”侍女无意中说道。而当我遇到伯父时，却看到了深深的悲伤。

“Bëor是我的好友，但他不属于这里。”我在大厅北口的台阶顶端找到了Finrod王，他没有回头。

我看到Varda的星光透过顶部的窗口照了进来。然而他站在黑暗里，如同他亲手制作的雕像，静默地矗立在Nargothrond的空旷大厅之中。

### Gwindor

回到Nargothrond以后，她似乎听到了什么传闻，傍晚就匆匆出门寻找她的伯父。整个国度里都蔓延着奇特而又紧张的气氛，父亲告诉我，一位名叫Bëor的人类来到这里，但在上一个寒冬季节离去了。

“离去是什么意思？”我对这个新词有些不解。

“他们的灵魂似乎无法承担身体伤毁的重担，”父亲解释着，一边向我描述人类苍老的面容。“到了一定年龄以后就会离去，灵魂消散，身躯消亡。王上专程回来探望他的朋友，但他对此也无能为力。”

我也想不通，也许是人类生长的速度太快了。我没有王上那样的学识，甚至Finduilas在有些方面也比我懂得多。这件事还是留给熟习传说和历史的智者们解读比较合适。

父亲又告诉我，敌人开始不断在Ard-galen东北方边境防线上活动，攻击驻守在那里的Angrod的哨兵，袭击的规模逐渐加大，对Dorthonion的威胁也越来越明显。我望着父亲，他的意思相当明确---Angrod是他的好友，他不能坐视不理。

“要做好准备，我可能随时离开Nargothrond。”父亲严肃地说，“你的兄长暂时还没有从Falas回来，等他回来了，我们就准备出发。他知道这件事，而且早和你的嫂子商量好了。他们会一起前往北方。”

父亲没有问我。他了解自己的儿子，这件事完全不需询问。

“那Gildor怎么办？他还年轻，不适合上战场。”

“他会留在这里。王上会关照他，还有Finduilas...”父亲的眼中的神情黯淡下来。“你们的日子还长，别让她去北方。拜托她照料Gildor吧。我有预感，战争临近，这一去时间难料，也可能有危险。公主没有真正在军队中服过役，不能让她冒险。”

他心中的想法我一览无余。他担心我和她的分离，也担心我们同去可能面临的危险。但我清楚，如果她是我，会做出什么样的选择。我们一直相伴出行，虽然彼此之间暂时并没有约定和誓言的束缚，但她心中已经有了我。从前她受了太多保护，这次若是情况不那么严重，她宁愿会选择跟我离去，在荒凉的边境履行一位王族的职责，即使她从未被要求如此。

边境召唤着我，可如果在战场上失去她...不，这样不行。我要说服她留下。我必须让她留下。

第二天去找她的时候，侍卫说她可能在花园里和Finrod王谈天，我匆匆赶去，只听见她在和王上谈论人类的秉性。我向他简单致意，可面对Finduilas忧虑的面孔，我一时几乎忘记了言语。

“希望这不详的消息不会为你们的谈话蒙上阴影。”犹豫了半天，我终于开口。“父亲要去Dorthonion，协助Angrod和Aegnor两位领主防御大敌，而我决定追随他。”

Finrod王表情严肃。“我也已经听到了北方传来的消息，Nargothrond将派遣一批战士协助Dorthonion。合围之势是维系Beleriand和平的关键，我们不能掉以轻心。”他朝Finduilas抱歉地笑了笑，“很遗憾我不能继续这场讨论。你的观点非常有趣，我们可以等待下一次机会。”

“谢谢伯父，”她转头望着我，但表情有些意外。“你是说，长时间驻守Dorthonion，加入对大敌的防守驻军？”

“对。父亲和哥哥都这么想，除了尚且年轻的侄子，我们全家都会去。”我捕捉着她的思绪，“Gildor就拜托你了，好吗？”

“我一定会回来的，请你放心。”看到她的表情，我出声安慰。现在北方仍然和平，可她显然还是有些担忧。我说不上来为什么，但战争的阴影在心头盘绕，挥之不去。我知道她很可能也有同样的预感，而面对这样的威胁，我怎么能够退缩？

她沉默了一会儿，最终点了点头。“Gwindor，你一直都是拿起长剑的勇士。现在你不用保护我，但请一定保护我们的族人。”

### Finduilas

伯父的感叹还在我的心中萦绕。他见过许多人类，他们的热情和坚强意志有时让他也为之赞叹。只是他们的生命太过短暂。若Eldar也只有如此短暂的生命，也许很多事情都会不同。

我望着Gwindor。反复思量，离去的决定只需一瞬；千言万语，离别的话语只需一句。他从来就是个优秀的战士，他心中有所期盼，我不会阻拦。

“他们是我的朋友，”伯父转身对Gwindor说。“多年来他们也守在Dorthonion前线。你们这次前去，请向他们带去我的祝愿。”

Gwindor点头答应，看起来意气满满，但我知道他对我们的分离心存疑虑。战争。战争！荣耀的过去存留在记忆中，可北方的阴影不曾沉眠，这一次出征必然漫长。Gwindor显然是心意已定，他没有带我同去的打算，因为在真正的战场上，我远远不及那些经验丰富的女战士。同去只会带来危险，让他担上不必要的心。

虽然我向往和他一同征战，但我宁愿为了让他放心，选择留下来。

我望着他向Finrod王告退，匆匆离去。Dorthonion的冬季必定十分寒冷，趁他去和他的朋友告别，也许我能为他准备些衣物。

你非常爱他吗，Finduilas？

我全身一震。伯父并没有说出口，但他的言语毫无疑问进入了我的思绪。抬眼看去，他并没有露出时常展现的微笑，而是微微皱眉，好像有什么东西让他困惑不解。

他想说什么？

“抱歉。”伯父最终笑了，“只是眼前的情景似曾相识，请原谅我的唐突。”他轻轻拥抱了我，“快去吧。记得让Gildor来这里，我应当告诉他一些东西。”

我有些糊涂，现在伯父的心思好像和刚才很不一样。不过他最后的话让我长舒一口气，若是他能指导Gwindor的侄子，就再好不过了。

我离开了花园，绕过练箭的石墙和草垛，朝着Gwindor家的方向走去。浓绿的树荫遮住了很多石洞入口，阳光如同碎在波浪上一般，星星点点铺满了居住区前的空地。

“我的公主。”这声音从上面传来，不过显然不是Gwindor的。

我抬头朝上看，发现Gildor正攀在一棵椴树上朝我招手。他已经是个成年的精灵了，但总是留着些孩子心性。多年平静幸福的生活，还有南方温暖的气候，让他如同伯父描述中的Valinor青年一般无忧无虑，似乎丝毫没有受到北方阴影和那个诅咒的影响。

那个诅咒...

“你在想什么？”Gildor从树上一跃而下，落到了我面前。我注意到他已经比我高了。我摘掉他胳膊上挂住的树叶，“在想过去的事，也许和你无关。快去找你的王上吧，他今天似乎有意要教你些东西。”

“真不错。”他两眼发光，我似乎看到了多年前Gwindor的某个神情。我笑着看他告别，看着他的背影消失在树丛后，心里却沉了下去。

那些曾经在Araman回荡的字句，Gwindor也曾告诉过我。伯父在刚才的谈论中认为，悔恨之影似乎尚未到来，我们还有很多希望。可如果战争爆发，事情出乎意料朝着最糟的方向走去，那该怎么办？

即使智慧如Finrod王，也许也只能默然接受。

### Gwindor

这是与她的第二次分别，我曾经希望不会有更多，但显然命运--那些被放逐者身上的命运判言--并没有那么好心。

她为我准备了很多厚实的衣物，甚至超过了母亲为我带上的数量。不久之后，我就随父兄北上，与Angrod和Aegnor的驻军汇合。Dorthonion在那时依然松林遍布，即使是凛冬的大雪也无法覆盖整片高原。在积雪的亮光之下，依然是苍翠的颜色－－古老的树木忠实地守护着Beleriand的北疆，直到它最终沉入黑夜。

比起树木，那里驻扎的族人实在太少了。

Finrod王的两位弟弟主张严密防守敌人的任何举动，他们经常逗留在高原的最北端，甚至进入Ard-galen探查大敌的一举一动。Angrod经常派人和Hithlum联络，而Aegnor则喜欢和迁至高原的人类共同商议。反而是最近而且最强大的援兵，来自Fëanor家族的Maedhros、Celegorm和Curufin的守卫军队，他们甚至根本不曾提起。

Finarfin的族人对这几位Noldor巧匠之子的看法，大多好不到哪里去。他们同样不怎么与我们来往，我只见过在冬季平原上大雪太深无法通行的时候，来自Himring借道去Eithel Sirion的使者。

北方离大敌的地盘近了很多，在这里驻扎了一段时间以后，我才意识到所谓防线并不能吓退敌人。它们只是暂时退缩在平原之北，蓄积着力量。对此我们只能更加严密的巡查边境，无论严冬还是盛夏。

就这样短短十多年过去，但在人类看来应有两代之久。我们的族人并不算多，也不会在战事临近时生育子女，但人类盟友的数量却增多了一倍有余。在警报突起，Orcs突袭Aglon隘口的时候（注2），他们就帮了很大的忙，和我们的族人与Maedhros和Maglor派出的骑兵一同击退了敌人。之后Finrod王出于慎重特地来访了一次，Angrod还是一如既往的信心满满，但Aegnor却并不赞同。

在他的建议下，Finrod去拜访了Bregor---当时Bëor家族的族长之孙，Ladros的新任领主，在Aglon隘口之役中英勇作战的人类领袖。而我再一次作为他的副手，随他去了一趟人类驻扎在Aeluin湖旁的营地。

奇怪的是，迎接我们的是一位女子，她自称是Bregor的妹妹。显然，王上认识她。“希望我们这次相见能让你心情愉快，Andreth。请带我去见你的兄长吧，我们有事需要商议。”

商议的内容无非边境近况和损伤情况。我注意到人类眼中燃烧的怒火，他们在突袭敌人后方切断了援军，但黑暗大敌让他们损失惨重。Finrod王向他们承诺将运送更多物资，我也告诉他们，愿意留在Ladros和他们一同驻守东方的山岭。但Bregor似乎并不赞同调动Eldar的兵力进驻，他只是告诉我们别让Orcs从北边进犯。

从此以后，一切似乎平静下来了。Finrod王的造访却忽然多了起来，同样增多的还有我和她之间的书信往来。在雪原驻守时，也只有纸笔能诉说思念和忧虑。

直至那个无月的冬夜。

不安的梦境唤醒了我。Rivil泉的北方一片暗红，隐隐的闷声夹杂着北风的呼啸，惊醒了驻扎在水边的所有人。那天空像极了记忆中的Sirion河谷，只是危险并未发生在身旁。

我在寒风中打了个激灵，顿时完全醒了。父亲和兄长可都在Dorthonion的北方坡地！

“大人！”手下的副官奔过来，“北方受到攻击！我们...”

没等他说完，我就跳上了马。“我们前去增援！骑兵跟我走，你领一部分弓箭手和战士向东接应，其他卫兵守在原地保护族人！”

我冲向北方那片黑雾弥漫的丛林，却也只能望见前方的火光！火光！这个冬季几乎没有下雪，显然Morgoth早就打算好了。远方的黑色土地渐渐进入视野，隐约流淌着火焰之河，我们的哨岗已然倒在灰烬中。

“Gwindor！”西边的小丘上冲下来一小群士兵，为首的竟然是哥哥。

“你们快从Rivil泉边撤走，Orcs就快来了！”他不顾一切地说，脸上不知是泪水还是汗水。“父母已经倒下，但我必须去找她。你不要停留！沿着河水向西，Ulmo的力量能阻挡这些Angband的黑色火焰。我们在Serech沼泽碰面，如果我在天亮前没有赶到，别再流连！”

我不知道他还说了什么，或者我根本不愿记起。我只记得他狠狠抽了我的马，然后命令我的部下保护我，然后转身离去。

那一切像是个流动的梦境。等我终于到达Serech沼泽，东方已燃起大火，黑烟遮蔽了即将到来的黎明。

### Finduilas

一切都不一样了。呼唤我的再不是清晨Anar的光辉，而是沉重的心跳。

我醒了，外面传来了盔甲和长剑相互撞击的声音，与之相伴的还有卫兵的呼喊声。“王上！”门被推开了，伯父一改温和的面容，直接走过来握住了我的手。“Finduilas，我必须去北方和你父亲共同战斗，Nargothrond现在暂时交给你。拜托了。”

伯父的手紧了紧，接着转身离去。最后能听到的，是他在远处朗声说道：“随我迎敌。”

门外的声音渐渐停息。我披上长衣，沿着岩壁上的狭窄通道登上了瞭望窗口。晨雾还未散去，但骑兵的火光照亮了远方的丛林---在更远处，则是惊心动魄的暗红。Nagothrond远离战场，没有Tol Sirion上那样感觉紧迫；Dorthonion上应该防守严密，Minas Tirith也应该能远远看到来犯的敌人。

但我无法遏止隐隐的不安感。虽然Gwindor的信和伯父的话都有言在先，让我留下，但我还是不愿被隔绝在这个隐秘的城市里，在担忧中等待战场上的结果。Eldar一族的预感，总会在这种时刻带来同样强烈的绝望和希望。而通常来说，它们的界限相当模糊。

我在十天后才听到从Minas Tirith传来的战况汇报。感谢Ulmo，伯父和Gwindor都没有事。虽然Gwindor受了比较严重的伤，但他在战场上英勇过人，许多战士都非常尊敬他，也十分愿意为父亲寻找罕见的草药进行治疗。这些天他一定已经好些了，因为随着快马，他送来了一封信。

信中的语气波澜不惊，但每句话都说的是战场上的残酷。是他固执地守在Sirion沼泽的东北入口，望着黯淡阳光下浓烟中的松林，只等到了沿同一条水路逃出来的Barahir和他的族人们，却没有其他精灵前来汇合。领精兵接应的Finrod王被困沼泽，Barad Eithel虽然距离近，但也损失惨重，没法前来救援；是他宁可冒着危险挡在入口，带着渺茫的希望和不断涌上的Orcs战斗，让尚未受伤的人类Barahir前去援救他的王上。

可是他的兄长，只在匆忙中告诉他父母双亡嫂子失踪的消息，然后返回前线，再也没有回来。

直到下一个无月之夜，伯父才率领一部分受伤的士兵回到Nagothrond。他看起来十分安静，而这一点也不正常。

我问起两位叔父的情况。战况汇报并没有提到他们，而我隐约预料到了原因。“他们回到了Mandos的殿堂，”伯父平静地说。“可能只有一部分族人幸存。有些去了你父亲的领地，有些也许还在漂泊。大多数人类仍然选择回到Dorthonion。Barahir带领他们，是他用惨重的代价挽回了我的性命。”他握起拳，我才发现一直戴在伯父手上的戒指已经不在了。“而因此我也发下了一份誓言。”

伯父又叹了口气。“Beleriand不再有无忧无虑的日子，因为自由并非简单被赠予Eldar，而诅咒的阴影从未离去。我能预见到战争很快会卷土重来。”他没有继续这个话题，而是握住了我的手。“Gwindor也很快就能伤愈，明天去迎接他吧。在这个悲哀的时刻，他需要你的安慰。”

重聚是在泪水中度过的。我已经记不起他当时的装束，但他望进我的双眼，那恍如隔世般的孤寂和失落在他的蓝眸中流动，那也是我心中的共鸣。从那一刻我才明白，我们承受不起如此的分离。

“如果不再有战争，”在一个星辰满天的夜晚，他郑重告诉我。“我就不再离开。”

可是骤火之战后，北方仍然动荡不安。父亲的归来是一场灾难，也是一种团聚。“Sauron的诡计让人防不胜防，”父亲不止一次向伯父抱怨，“你要是将来进攻那座堡垒，一定要小心。”

父亲对Gwindor的态度好多了，这一点甚至我都没能想到。他们加固了Nargothrond和Guarded Plain上设置的哨岗，Gwindor也挑起了边境巡逻的重任。战场让他成熟了很多，也越来越和他的兄长一样，坚定却沉默寡言。

Nargothrond作为避难所宽容地接纳了许多Noldor和Sindar，甚至也包括Fëanor的儿子和他们的属下。伯父不时将无法抚平恐惧的Sindar送往南方海边Círdan的国度，那里离战争更远一些。在Gwindor的要求下，Gildor也被送去到他母亲的族人那里。

幸好总算Guarded Plain守住了，Nargothrond有了短暂的平静日子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：他们于太阳纪356年回到Nargothrond。  
> 注2：Grey Annals（History of Middle-Earth 11）里记载，太阳纪402年Aglon隘口有一次Orcs突袭。


	4. 人类

### Gwindor

七个太阳年的时间对于精灵来说不啻于转瞬即逝。在这几年里，Orcs的进犯越来越频繁，而父兄的重任已经落在了我的肩上。据探路的族人回报，北上的大路周围已经有许多恶狼活动的迹象，这让我有时不得不离开她，离开Nargothrond的大厅，来到平原甚至Teiglin渡口，和卫兵一同将这些丑陋的野兽赶出平原。

面对它们，我心中的怒火从来不曾熄灭。但另一件事却让人疑惑不解，心生惧意。曾经有几个人影在林中出没，却不回答卫兵的问话，甚至连那些游荡的狼群也不理他们。我向王上报告了此事，他非常重视，亲自来到平原哨所想一探究竟，可奇怪的事情发生了--我们再没有见到那些影子。

消息在大厅中传开来，族人们议论纷纷，来到这里做客的Celegorm和Curufin却建议我们赶走这些人影。

“别理他们，”有次偶然碰见Curufin，他漫不经心地告诉我。“那是敌人放出来的奴隶。”Celegorm也是同样的态度，但他更夸张地向我描述了在东Beleriand那些人的作为---看起来像人类，说话颠倒黑白，行为倒和Orcs相差无几（注1）。

我尊重他们的经验，但不赞同他们的态度。人类曾经是，也一直会是我们的盟友。

Finrod王让我注意那些人影，或许他们会带来北方或者其他国度的消息。在高大的石墙环绕下，Nargothrond是避难之所，是火焰未曾烧灼的乐土；它同样也像城墙外的藤蔓一样，维系着各王国之间的联络。

时间一天天的过去了，巡逻队毫无收获。直到有一个清晨传来了不详的消息：Hithlum再次遭袭。母亲的家族在战斗中死伤惨重，至高王Fingon托使者带来了一封哀悼的信（注2）。

我的家人告别了这片土地，回到我们最初选择离开的地方。我仿佛又回到了在Tol Sirion养伤的日子，连日意志消沉。只是这次，有她一直在我身边。

“别太伤心了，你总会见到他们的。”她递给我一碗才从种植园收回的新鲜蜂蜜，“可别饿瘦了，在战场上没有力气，回去都不光彩。”

我勉强笑了笑，讨论生死对于精灵来说虽然不是大事，但也不是件轻松的玩笑。她朝我眨眨眼，表示这只是想让我多吃点。

“如果战死，就只有回归，在这里做出的改变都不会再有了。”她又说，“你问过我，是否愿意和你一起去Nargothrond。”

“对。”想起那天的欣喜，只觉得非常遥远。

“不是Tirion，”她继续说道。“你明白吗？我们的家应该在这里。”

我似乎受到了一些鼓舞，心情也稍稍好了起来。“那你认为我们和后来的人类一起，就能够打败那大敌？”

“还需要Eldar持续的希望，也是信念。伯父曾经对他们的到来欣喜不已，和我谈起他们的坚强和勇敢。”Finduilas想了一会儿，“要不我们去听睿智的Finrod王怎么说吧？就像以前那样听他讲讲这件事，总比呆在这里要好。”

我能察觉出她为说服我离开父亲的房间感到高兴，只是她心中并非只有纯粹的欣慰，而是混杂着困惑甚至是些许悔意。

Nargothrond之王并不总在他的地下宫殿中处理政务，在王城修建完毕时，他曾经将很多时间投入到大厅石雕上去，现在这份闲暇多用于走访和记事，以及和几位朋友谈天说地了。今日的新消息已经传到了这里，我猜他们一定正在谈论，于是带着Finduilas直接去了王上的议事大厅。

大厅里的人并不多。一些族人正在小声议论；Orodreth和Curufin父子在那里说着什么；Celegorm在一旁，神情愤愤地和一边的将领痛斥大敌的所为，声音大得有些刺耳。只是，王上并不在那里。

“父亲，”她走上前拉住Orodreth的衣角。“伯父在哪里？我们正有些事想和他说。你知道他在哪里吗？”

“你听说北方的消息了？”在得到肯定的答复之后，Orodreth指了指大厅的南面出口。“他这几天都说去城外的高地散散心。那里离墓园倒不远，真不明白出了这种事他还...”

她怔了怔，匆匆告别父亲，径直朝门外走去。

### Finduilas

我不知自己是怎么了。北方的局势虽然牵动着我的心，但也没有像父亲那样如临大敌，反而是伯父的举动让我紧张起来。也许从那时开始，我们就预见了不久后的分离。

在这叶落的季节来到Taur-en-Faroth上歌唱，是族人最爱的娱乐。从漫长的和平年代开始，我已经无数次路过这条圆石搭建的台阶，也数不清石桥上掉落多少金色叶子了。战争过后，许多族人将他们亡故的亲人之名留在石阶边的山石上，希望他们回到Mandos的灵魂仍能听到遥远的大海彼岸的思念之音。

伯父曾经带我去过山坡上的空地，那里常有和风缭绕，来Nargothrond生活的人类大多最后去了那里，从最早Bëor的离去到现在只有短短一百余年，就已经有数十名人类永远留在了山坡上。从这里远远望去，就能看到一片石色灰白。

现在，空地上还有另一个身影。

“是伯父，他在那里。”我指给Gwindor看。伯父显然也听到我的声音，朝我们打了个招呼。“你们过来吧。”他朗声说道，声音在山谷中隐隐回响。

我们上去了。“我猜你们找我是想谈谈人类和我们的联盟。”打完招呼，伯父显然从我们眼中读出了方才的话题，他低头望了望旁边的方石。那是Bëor的墓地，伯父有很多关于老Bëor的故事，我们甚至从未见上这个传奇的人类一面。

“是的，”我回答，望了Gwindor一眼，“没有他们，我们在中土世界的命运会大不相同。”

“确实如此，”伯父点头，“Bëor是我遇到的第一个人类。从最初相遇时起，他们就一直是我们的朋友。我们只赠与访客之名，但他们实为带来知识和指引的贵客。”

“难道Eldar的学识都无法相比？”Gwindor忍不住发问。我摇了摇他的胳膊，“当然不是，Bëor家族的许多学识还是伯父遇见他们以后才获得的。”

“然而人类学识的传承艰难许多。”伯父接上了我的话，“他们族人中的希望也是如此。但你我，甚至所有的Eldar的学识中都没有记载，人类的希望是Eru赋予的，而那是来自世界之外的馈赠。访客带来的是最重要的礼物。”

“你是说，这希望源于Eru？而且他们的来去也是出于这个原因？”伯父似乎说了什么关键的话，我不由得被吸引住了。Gwindor显然不太了解我们的话题，他转头去眺望霞光中的山谷。

“是的。是他们带来的憧憬和信念：伤毁的Arda最终能够得到医治。”我注意到伯父并没有表现出太多的喜悦。“人类穿过重重黑暗来到这里，我不认为这只是巧合。”他停顿了一下，又说，“在Valinor，一些朋友并没有选择流亡。他们为我选择离开而难过，但他们知道，总有一天我还会归来。而人类却在告知我们这个希望之后，彻底离去。这也是我最为敬佩他们的一点：在大敌的阴影中传递着Edain和Eldar两族的希望，甚至慷慨付出短暂的生命。”

Gwindor仍然没有回头，我能感觉到他的思绪不在这里。我没有像伯父那样与许多人类为友，但我还是亲眼见到过一些。“可我们都确实能看到，人类身上有着一道阴影。如果说希望是Eru对两族的馈赠，这又是从何而来的呢？”

“战前你曾与我争论人类的黑暗和希望来自何方，你说对了一部分。黑暗确实来自那黑暗大敌，被他们弃之身后，却无法断绝。”Finrod王面容严肃，“我从人类的智者Andreth那里听闻了一些来自人类远祖的传说，但她也不愿多谈，甚至努力将它遗忘，因为他们一直在逃避那片阴影。这阴影正如北方的预言之于我们Noldor。我亲眼见证那预言造成的裂隙，也曾担心这阴影是否会为两族之间的友谊带来毁灭性的影响...”

在大海彼岸曾经发生过一些可怕的事，我并未亲眼见证，偶然想到，总觉得惊恐万分。Gwindor似乎感觉到我的惧意，猛地回过头来。

“...但他们一直是我们的朋友，”伯父继续说道，“而且比Eldar的智者们原先所想得更为重要。”他敞开了衣领，悬于领口的矮人项链映照在秋日的阳光下，一时光彩夺目。

“这是矮人项链，”确信我没事后，Gwindor加入了我们的对话，“是修建这里的矮人赠与您的。”

“你们觉得上面镶嵌的宝石有什么不同？并不是所有的珍宝都出自精灵巧匠之手。”

我们凑上前去。矮人项链上的珠宝几乎个个精美绝伦。我见过那些从Valinor带来的宝石，它们从光明的不死之地带来于此，光华自生。

“人类，”伯父读出了我的思维，“就如出自矮人手中的珍宝，在黑暗中凝聚成形，经过艰难的浸润洗练，终于见到光明，折出同样炫目的闪光，甚至更加耀眼。”

### Gwindor

王上对于人类抱有敬意，常存关爱。他是一名受到所有族人爱戴的国王。我为此感到惭愧，因为此时此地，我一直心情低落，无法控制对亲人的思念。

“我明白了，”她的声音似乎仍有犹疑，“除了这希望之外，对抗黑暗大敌恐怕也必然需要他们的帮助，就如这项链上不可或缺的连环。”

她和她的伯父似乎总有谈不完的故事和学识。我曾经羡慕过这平淡但和睦的家庭生活，但很快，我就发现边境的动向让我无法安心躲藏在这隐秘的城市里。王上的心思似乎并不在防线扩展上面，自从那些人影消失，王上再也没有去平原哨所巡视，反而是Celegorm大人自告奋勇地领着他的族人在Narog上游地区建立岗哨，意图从Ivrin向东攻打被大敌吞噬的土地。

“可连环是最脆弱的所在，”王上叹了口气，“Dorthonion近两年都没有传来信息，来自Brethil和Dor-lómin的消息也十分有限。Maedhros对与Amlach的远亲结盟一事一直语焉不详，或许可以问问他的两个弟弟。”

“似乎Celegorm大人对人类并无好感。”我接上了话。话题的改变让我终于又有了些精神。Finduilas握住了我的手，鼓励我继续说下去，哪怕是谈论战况也好；可我想到Fëanor两位儿子的态度，不禁微微皱眉。

“嗯，”王上并没有否认，“希望我的堂兄们能抛弃成见，也许在不久的将来，更多的人类甚至矮人也会与他们联合，对抗那日渐庞大的黑影。”他望着我们，又微笑了，“我一直在说这些严肃的话，不过在此时此地，难道你们不需要欢笑相伴吗？”

我有些尴尬，她也有些不知所措。好在这微妙的气氛被一个声音打破了。是Huan。Celegorm大人的助手，经常伴随他的左右，形影不离。我朝山坡下望去，没有看到Celegorm大人，Huan却已经迅速奔上石阶，朝我们跑了过来。它又轻轻叫了一声，示意并没有紧急的传讯，然后摇摇尾巴坐下了。王上怜爱地拍了拍它，“如果你也受不了大厅的吵闹，我准许你留下。”

Finduilas似乎也很喜欢这只猎犬，这几年我们为数不多的打猎出行都有它相伴。王上转身靠在石栏上，看着她和Huan低声交流。我决定问一个刚才一直留在心中的问题。

“除了人类带来的这些希望和帮助之外，我们还和他们有什么可以分享呢？”虽然我信任凡人，但却对他们没有太多了解，至今，我还只记得Rivil隘口的混乱中他们发动的那次冲锋。那一次很可能救了我和许多族人的命。

“学识、经验、技巧，几乎一切。人类并不应当被视为异族，而仅仅是在被塑造出的本质上不同于Eldar。”王上不知为何叹了口气，“相信你们并不了解，但我的弟弟Aegnor就曾与人类相恋。”

Finduilas惊讶地抬起头，和猎犬一同望着Finrod王。虽然在和Aegnor大人同行时，我已经能看出他心中的牵挂，但我完全没有想到，他心中的女子竟然是人类！我从没有想过首生者和后来者之间可以联姻，王上的这番话大大超出了我的意料。

Finduilas也有些半信半疑。“叔父从来没有提起过啊？”

王上微微一笑，没有继续回答这个问题，而是说到：“Eldar有自己的天性，而Edain有另一种。此事非同寻常，恐怕是由高于一切的命运安排，也将紧跟命运的脚步完成这赋予它的使命。我简单记下了一些关于两族起源和传承的讨论。你们若是愿意，可以去我的藏书室看看。”

“也许会有例外呢？”她歪头想了想，“虽然我想像不出来...”

Finrod王凝视她了好一会儿，然后说道，“如果有人这样做，他们也不会在其中找到快乐，只会为双方带来悲伤。”

多年以后，他的话最终落在到了她的身上。Eldar一族的预见有时模糊难料，但总有一些会在或近或远的将来成为冰冷的现实。而就如王上所言，Eldar永圄于世界之内，将来的远近又有什么区别？也许只因我对人类不够重视让我失去了警觉，又或许，因为我们的天性，宁愿让一切维持现状，甚至忽视那些出现在眼前的不详预感，我并未对这一天发生的事情太过在意。否则，我一定会注意到，命运的脚步已从这里迈出了第一步；而敬爱的吾王也甚至没有提起，在那并不遥远的过去，就在此地，他曾平静地接受了另一次预见展示给他的前景。

他和我们一同支撑起整个王国，直到命定的那一天到来。

### Finduilas

或许，他现在已经了然－－从那一天起，我们并行了多年的生命轨迹就注定会分离。

在北方的战事开始三个太阳年后，一个人类突然出现在Nargothrond之外的丛林中。他声称自己拥有Finrod王赠与的信物，希望我们能帮助他到Morgoth那里取得一枚宝钻。虽然夏日刚过，但这一消息如同冰海里掀起Ossë的巨浪，在一扇禁闭的门外，将几乎所有的族人置于惊慌之中。

衣衫褴褛的人类终于站在Nargothrond的大厅中央，他的手上戴着伯父的戒指。“我爱她，虽然我是人类。噢！如果曾经像我一样爱过，就会明白我的心情。”

“对王不敬的话，再也不要说出口。”父亲冷冷地警告。然而伯父在解释完一切的缘由后平静地宣布，他将帮助那个人类，哪怕动用Nargothrond的全国之力。

窃窃私语最先从Celagorm和Curufin的手下那边传来。伯父还在询问有哪些首领愿意同行，可Celegorm刷地拔出了剑，大声重复了那个可怕的誓言。（注3）

“Finarfin的儿子并非Vala，”等他说完，Curufin沉着脸接下了话，“即使是他们，也无法阻止我们拥有宝钻。很抱歉，我们并不会施以援手，而且，”他停顿了一下，稍稍提高了声音，“这样抛弃族人的国王恐怕也不值得你们相助。你们想想，这些年你们的国王关心过北方的战事吗？他何曾出兵援助？想想现在，就为这件事进攻Angband，哪怕是跨过Teiglin河，你们都会被Orcs打败，活捉到那地底的大牢中，永远不见天日。我哥哥这些年一直在北方驻扎，我们很清楚，这么做只有送死。”

他看了一眼父亲。“而且是又一次送死。”

刚才议论纷纷的族人们突然静了下来。我知道不少族人并不同意伯父在骤火中出兵北上－－在那场突如其来的战争中，Nargothrond本可以从容应对，更有效地援助我的父亲和Fingolfin的族人。我从他们的眼中看到了忽然而至的惧意，不由得握紧了Gwindor的手。

伯父又问了一次。没有任何回应。我很想开口，却被父亲瞪了回去。

伯父蓦地站了起来，他的声音犹如雷鸣。“你们可以不同意我的选择，但我依然会坚持。若是那个诅咒的恶果尚未吞噬一切，我就应该能找到同行之人，而不会像个乞怜之徒被赶出家门！”他脸上的笑容消失了，在所有人面前，他取下头上环绕的王冠，直接摔到了地上。

我惊呆了。为什么伯父发这么大的火？因为族人也被他们说服，反对他的决定吗？这两个Fëanorians在Nargothrond顶多是客人，他们为什么要强调那些可怕的前景，明知它们不一定会实现？

这时有人站了出来。伯父最器重的巡逻队长Edrahil上前一步，拾起了地上的王冠。“无论如何，我们都将追随您，吾王。”

人群渐渐散去。父亲一言不发地望着递到他手中的王冠。我拉住Gwindor，想在伯父吩咐完那站出来的十人后过去问个究竟。但父亲突然开口，“你一定开始就下决心帮那个凡人。”

伯父显然是听见了，“你无法留住我。”

他们究竟在说什么？

我决定去问伯父，哪怕只是询问何时启程。Gwindor似乎并不太情愿，但他还是跟去了。

伯父正在居室的窗前发呆，直到我们快到身前，他才突然转身，眼中带着些诧异。我说明来意，可他却突然问道：“你们还没有订婚吧？”

我一时懵了，脸上有些发热。

“如果和平重新来临，别再犹豫。”

Gwindor不为所动。“王上，您真的打算去？”

我皱起眉。我能看出来，他心中并不同意伯父的决定。

“我的王国和我的誓言并不相悖。”伯父平静地说道。

“但您愿意舍弃族人，放弃这维持已久的国度又是为何？难道您不正是为此而离开Valinor的吗？难道--”

“别这么说。”我忍不住打断他的诘问。

伯父的语气并没有向往常那样放缓，“族人自有我弟弟照顾。若像我妹妹那样，一心停留，本是不必卷进这些纷扰。但我不是她。我为着全新的世界而来，寻找的是变化，希望和交流，于是有相互的援助和誓言。Dorthonion覆灭时我没能帮助他们，如今人类有求于我，你们不同意倾国相助，便也罢了，难道都不允许我自己完成这一誓言吗？你应该明白言出必有信，我出言时你难道不是在场吗？”

Gwindor低下头去。我听他说过那一天发生了什么，他也曾受恩于人类。

“没有相互的支援，Eldar恐怕更难在此地久留；若不能在鸿沟上架设桥梁，人类和精灵两族的希望就永远不会出现。”

他没有说完，但我隐约猜出了后面的话。

他就是那座桥梁，这就是他的使命。

“如果我不能想办法帮助Beren，就没有别人能做到。”

### Gwindor

我没有选择踏上这危险的征程，我也不会亦步亦趋。因为我的心已经有所归属，就如同她所说，我的家在这里，族人需要守卫，未来的家人需要保护，可王上选择的，是一条真正的不归之路。虽然我在许多事情上不赞同那两个Fëanorians，但我明白这确实可能有去无回。

我一度认为王上的疯狂举动只是一时的冲动。我求她劝劝王上，自己也多次进谏，可都没有用。王上向来是我的师长，我不愿见到他步入危险，但除了告诫北方守军加强巡逻，密切注意敌人动向以外，我也只有祝他好运了。

一个月后，Finrod王在沉默中打理好了不多的行李，十名随从也准备妥当。随从们的脸上都是视死如归的神色，这个字眼用在Eldar身上可再确切不过；甚至，连Beren这个一开始被族人们认做狂妄的人类也是满脸阴郁。但王上望向我时，眼中的神情却即非沉重，亦无悲伤，好像终于能够放心离开一般的释然。

我忽然多少理解了他们的选择。

相反，Finduilas非常忧虑。之前她还有些幻想，认为Celegorm他们所说的只是夸张。但自从王上他们离开后，她就越来越不安。不管我怎样安慰，她总是一言不发。

仅仅过了几十天，就有了最坏的消息。敬爱的Finrod王，在我们重新修建的Minas Tirith，在那高大塔楼下的地牢里，遍体鳞伤，离开了这片他热爱的土地。

绝望迅速传遍整个王国。与Finrod王素来亲密的她更是一连几天闭门不出，最终在一个下午，我不得不强行用剑砍开木门，进入她的房间。

“Finduilas!”我瞪着空无一人的房间，窗边的轻纱正随风摇摆。一会儿，一大群卫兵蜂拥而来，领头的却是她的父亲。

Orodreth王匆匆望了我一眼，跨过凌乱的木片走进房间，打量着桌子上的乱放的食物和水果。他走过整齐似乎丛未使用过的床榻，来到窗边向下望去－－忽然，我意识到她在哪里。

转身跨过一地狼籍，沿着王宫内曲折的道路向前奔跑，水流的欢快响声在我耳中几乎变了音调。花园离她的房间并不遥远，而那个地方，自从Finrod王离开以后，就一直紧紧锁住，无人拜访。只有寥寥几人知道钥匙在哪里。

藏书室的门被我推开了，门没有锁。

她果然坐在那里。听见门外的声响，她早已抬头，正和推门而入的我双目相交。那双湛蓝的，充满明亮光辉的眼睛此刻覆满了阴霾。“哦是你，Gwindor。”她站起身来，忽然哭泣了。悲痛在小屋中蔓延开来，我只能走上前去抱住她低声安慰，眼前渐渐变成一片朦胧。

请在泪水过后赐予她坚强和希望吧，Nienna，愿她和族人们共同度过这一悲伤的时刻。

不知道时间过去了多久，她才慢慢停止抽泣，陷入了沉沉的梦境，暂时摆脱了悲哀；我将她带回房间，清醒以后，她发现四周已经不是林立的书架，一度惊坐起来。我试图安慰她，可她使劲摇了摇头，仿佛噩耗的回声还在耳边回荡，需要确信这不是一场梦境。

她父亲正在不远处清理桌子，那张面孔上喜怒难辨。“你先躺着别动，”她父亲没有回头，“我一会要他们拿一份晚餐。”

坐在床边，我看到她闭上眼。她的腹中空空，同样空旷的还有她的思绪--记忆中的那些日子似乎不再鲜活，而是像冬日的冰层凝住的Sirion流水，模糊而遥远。冰层突然传出了巨大的碎裂声，我意识到这不是她的梦境，而是门外有什么东西摔在了地上。接着，就听到外面不远处有人高声质问。“你们竟敢这样对待Fëanor家族的儿子吗？Orodreth，快叫他出来。”

“怎么回事？”她父亲的语调忽然变得冰冷，脸上也覆上了一层寒霜。他打开房门走出去，又迅速摔上门，虽然这短短一瞬中我的视线受阻，但我立刻发觉外面至少有上百名族人聚集。她不安地翻过身，于是我决定还是留在床边。

很多争执声，很多反对声，突然这些声音在Celegorm一贯的高声中断绝，只是这次他说--“走就走！”

Curufin的争辩我没有注意，因为她已经坐了起来，“发生了什么？”

那是族人们对背叛者的谴责。许多被俘又返回的族人都能作证，Celegorm和Curufin歪曲了事实，背叛了亲族，甚至有意将Finrod王推向绝境--挑拨冲突、刻意隐瞒、不施援助，仅仅因为宝钻无法落入他们手中。这样的行为和天鹅港的亲族相残又有什么区别？“若他们还有一丝良知，就应主动离开。”

听我讲完，她睁大了双眼，泪水悄然从她的脸上滑落。“我和Celebrimbor探讨过工艺，也和Huan多次出行，他们都非常友好。只是誓言...唉！伯父说到厄运的罗网，于是就是那誓言的真相了。”外面的吵闹声渐渐远了，她抬起头。“我没事，你快出去看看吧。”

我放下她的手，随着族人们去了大厅。在那里，我听到了Orodreth王的郑重宣判－－和她一样，若非偶然，Orodreth的王族气概几乎难以察觉。然而友善不是纵容，忍隐也并非软弱。无论王冠戴在谁的头上，Nargothrond永远不会欢迎背叛亲族的“客人”。

看吧，甚至你们自己的亲族和子孙也不屑与你们同行。

我以为我会永远憎恨Fëanor家族的背叛者；我以为我会与她携手留在Nargothrond；我以为在喘息过后，Eldar将会联手人类，齐心进攻Angband并获得胜利。

可惜，我都想错了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：只有精灵才会被抓走当做奴隶，但Morgoth的耳目不是。Celegorm的话显然并非全然是真相。  
> 注2：对Hithlum的袭击发生于462年，即Bëor出生200周年。  
> 注3：本节有些情节直接引用自The Silmarillion。


	5. 思念

### Finduilas

欢笑往往终结于思念，回忆只会徒增痛苦。

我忘不了那等待的煎熬，忘不了那无尽的泪水，忘不了那绝望的企盼。然而我却记不清那所有的一切，因为记忆已经散成了碎片，因为记忆无法容下所有的悲哀。

“你又做梦了。”

睁开眼，我看到父亲脸上写满忧愁。哪怕是从前被进攻Minas Tirith的敌人打败，他也从未露出这样的表情。

梦境混乱而不可捉摸，发生了很多事，时间却似乎只过了一瞬，仿佛Gwindor关切的面容仍然停留在眼前。“我想我把它们忘了。”

父亲不赞成地摇摇头。他握住我微微颤抖的手，一枚银戒在烛光下闪着黯淡的光芒。“不，你还在想他。”

我记不得自己说了什么，也许只是一句否认的话语。一句谎言。

“你母亲恐怕和你一样也在等待中煎熬。”父亲试图安慰我，但他没有再说下去。不知为何，母亲的话题一直是我们之间的禁忌。从只言片语中，我能拼凑出母亲的坚持和固执。她没有跟随父亲和我来到这里。

也许她才是对的--中土大陆充满危险和悲哀，我们也许并没有什么真正的希望，哪怕最简单的愿望都会化为泡影。

那一刻，天上下起了泪雨。

在那之前，我们充满希望。Eldar正重新合围那片烧焦的荒漠。比起骤火一战，我们更是多了对大敌的警觉，以及势在必得的信心。Gwindor的武艺已经很好，整日想得都是如何去前线杀敌。

我知道他一直期待着Eldar能联合起来，向大敌发起进攻。Beren和Luthien的故事甚至让遭受驱逐的Fëanor之子重获鼓舞，于是Maedhros在东方建立起与东来人类和矮人的联盟，至高王Fingon的大军也在西北山脉环绕下的Dor-lómin集结。在前线传来征召时，我看到了他坚定的目光，也捕捉到他眼中为父亲和哥哥报仇的决心。

事实没有让他等多久。

“...Maedhros联盟可真是个好名字。”父亲望了一眼桌上的信函，他的语气不带一丝波澜，但我知道他痛恨那个家族，哪怕他们已经将目光转向我们的大敌。

“然而这确实是至高王的来信。”Gwindor朝父亲简单致意，“而且正如信中所说，我们会联合矮人和人类的多个家族，一步步收复战前失去的领地。王上，这是反击的好机会，Nargothrond若要...”

“你是说出兵北上？”父亲没有抬头，而是重新翻看起信件。“我不赞同。”

“为什么？”我听到Gwindor惊讶的声音，“我们拥有许多训练有素的战士，我们的亲族可能需要更多人手。您也明白，这次战役至关重要，没有合围就没有Nargothrond在后方的安逸。”

父亲仍然无动于衷。

Gwindor一定是急了，才会脱口而出。“您难道仍然听从那两个早被赶走的Fëanorians吗？”

父亲站起来。有那么一刻，我以为他会用一贯的冷漠反驳，但我听到的是和伯父相似的语气。“不，我听从的绝非那些该受到诅咒的Fëanorians，也不是至高王的这封信。这是来自Doriath的建议－－我们确实需要隐秘的掩护。为了我的族人，我不会将Nargothrond的战士第二次带上战场。你尽可以指责我没有主见，但如果一个国王不为他的族人着想，那他就不应坐在这王座上。”

这熟悉的说教，Gwindor又怎会忘记？他勉强笑了笑，暂时告别了父亲。但我知道他不会放弃。

秋叶落时，他去了Taur-en-Faroth，在山石上刻上了父母兄嫂的名字。当时我站在他身边，黯淡的阳光下，忽起的北风吹干了他的泪水。

“Falas也将参战！”在等待了一个漫长的冬季之后，我们在新年（注1）庆祝仪式上见到了分别多年的Gildor，他捎来了Círdan的动向。但更大的喜讯是随后从东方传来的－－在东来人类的帮助下，我们夺回了Dorthonion。

从那时起，Gwindor渐渐忙碌起来，他的侄儿也在短短一年中拜访了几次Nargothrond。他们在准备战事。Gwindor没有对我隐瞒，而我没有告诉父亲，尽管我对于Gwindor上战场仍然有些疑虑。父亲的打算有不少族人支持，他也许召集不到足够一支军队的人手。

“不如带着你的手下投奔至高王Fingon吧，Círdan大人的手下也会前往Barad Eithel。”有一天我见他为此烦恼，于是随口说道。

在回忆的迷雾里，这句话总是无比清晰。

### Gwindor

这是段不堪回首的日子。我的眼前是一片黑暗，我的记忆已经化为了碎片，在黑幕上闪烁着他们仅存的光辉。

愿我能坦然面对这灰暗的过去，找回那些散落的记忆。

我们的身躯和意志都被大敌扣上了枷锁。被奴役的精灵只有很少的时间休息和进食，只有在地牢里，休息的人们才有机会在黑暗中小声交谈。我只认识为数不多的同族，在泪雨之战中被俘虏的战友，他们的灵魂仍然在顽强地抵抗着黑暗的侵蚀。

然而黑暗的胜利只不过是时间问题。

另一些缄默不语，目光呆滞的同族则听说是骤火之战后就被俘了。他们劳作至今，在地牢中也从不说话；只有在做着苦役的矿坑里，才能看清有些黑色泥污还未完全掩盖的金色头发－－那是我们的族人，带有Vanyar血统的Finarfin家族领主（注2）。

在秘密流传的只言片语中，我听说有几个精灵曾经逃出这个牢笼。秘密的路径经常变动，尽管如此，还是有很多尝试逃跑的精灵被发现，然后当着众人的面被拖进更深的地底。

Morgoth的爪牙们大笑着嘲弄我们，说即使逃了出去也不会被收留，只能做个孤魂野鬼在自家门外徘徊，最后只能回来。这大约是真的，因为经常有些同族奇怪地消失一段时间，又失魂落魄的出现在原先的地方，身上只披着绝不是出自Angband的遮体衣物。

孤独。恐惧。猜疑。还有无穷无尽的苦役，以及黑暗大敌压在灵魂上的重负。在记忆中，鲜绿的枝叶枯萎了，金黄的花朵凋谢了，甚至一直停留心中的美丽的Faelivrin，她的光彩也逐渐褪去了颜色，只剩下她的眼睛还在闪烁，在不安的梦境中鼓励我，召唤我。

所有的俘虏都知道Húrin和Morgoth给他的诅咒，因为Morgoth洋洋得意地亲自将它吹进每个俘虏的耳朵，作为对我们的威胁。谁也不知这位谎言大师的话是真是假，但它奏效了，对于首生的精灵尤其具有威慑力，因为我们无法通过死亡离开这个世界，谁也不愿为自己的亲族招致这样的诅咒。

而这，只不过是Morgoth在我们心中布下黑影的最简单的做法。

比起这无尽的折磨，死亡无疑是命运的厚礼。

“死亡将赋予安息，永别，我的朋友。”

我念出了声。眼前的绿色坟茔属于我敬爱的师长，然而他离去的时刻，他的族人不在身边。

“大人，”我的巡逻队长已经探查完岛屿四周，回到了我身边。“我们需要赶在天黑之前到达Barad Eithel，此时不宜多做停留。等我们胜利了，再来祭奠王上吧。”

我跨上战马，示意继续前进。会回来的，我对自己说。Gildor会留在Falas，Finduilas会留在Nargothrond，我也会回来。我出征就是为了回归。

然而我不知道，自己会再次面对失去亲人的苦痛，和那突然而至的怒火。

那日我们发出了挑战，Thangorodrim的黑烟笼罩了北方的天空。我记得我走向塔楼外的围墙，那里离战场最近，也最易远眺。远处传来了隆隆声响，难道是敌人的大军吗？

突然而至的响亮号角，将我们心中的些许惧怕一扫而光。

Turgon王！至高王Fingon都不曾预料到的援兵突然出现在我们眼前---远在Sirion河谷，阳光映照下的盔甲闪闪发亮。我听见士兵们欢呼起来，然而此时塔楼上传来了更高亢的呼喊：

“Utúlie'n aurë! Aiya Eldalië ar Atanatári, utúlie'n aurë!”

这是我等待已久的时刻，高呼的声音响彻云霄。“Auta i lómë!”

眼前模糊了，胸中好似燃起了火焰。Orcs出现在远方的时候，我们却等不到发动攻击的命令。

“Maedhros大人为何仍然没有给出信号？”我的副官甚至比我还急。“敌人就在眼前，为何不出城迎战？”我出声询问，握紧了手中的长剑，不久传令兵带来了至高王的命令：不得轻举妄动。

敌人越来越近了，甚至都能看到它们凶残的目光，战士们群情激愤，声响甚至盖过了远处敌人的行进声。我跨上战马，想看得更清楚些，但心里忽然不安起来。那种心悸，不是对敌人的畏惧，而是已经模糊预见了即将来临的灾厄。

哥哥。我以为只能在Aman重逢的兄长，被带至阵前折磨致死。

说什么轻举妄动，说什么势单力孤？我和那黑暗大敌不共戴天，我要的，便是战斗！冲锋！哪怕直到最后一人，我也要像吾王Fingolfin那样英勇击敌！

我不会留恋身后，留给她的，大概只有那封刚刚送出的简短书信。也许有一天她将看到它，但那已经不重要了。

### Finduilas

“你还好吗？即将开战，这一次我们定能获胜。请等战争结束，那时我们就能组建家庭。”

他的书信匆匆写就，匆匆发出。之前短暂的年月里，我们已经有过等待，而这次，一等就是漫长无期。

我决不是第一个知道Nirnaeth Arnoediad的惨状和缘起的Nargothrond精灵，但很可能是最后一个。Gwindor带走的勇士们没有一个回来禀报战况，这让我越来越不安。直到Brethil森林里的逃难者越来越多，守卫的平原上不断有Fingolfin家族的残兵败将被巡逻的卫兵带回Nargothrond，我才听闻第五次战役的悲惨结局。

最初的日子是麻木的。哀悼之年我去了Taur-en-Faroth，但什么都没有留下。然而一年年过去，我的感觉越来越清晰－－Gwindor并没有回到Mandos的殿堂。他说了会回来的。而我会一直等下去，也许直到Arda的终结。

“My Lady, 国王正要召见您。”Aedhrel，我的侍女之一带来了口信。父亲又有什么紧要的事情了，比起在树林里发呆，也许我更应该去见见他。战事缓和后，父亲和Thingol之间的联系更多了，他们对Teiglin渡口的防守非常关注，而那关系到我们所有族人的安危。

“谢谢你。”我轻声对她说到。人类女子的丈夫在最近的大战中失踪，也正经受着非同一般的折磨。“快去照顾你的女儿吧。”

我很快到了议事大厅，走进一侧的房间。互相问候完，父亲便说起了野外的一小股人类流亡者，虽然很多人佩服他们的战斗能力，但父亲却不愿承认这一点。“像这样的亡命徒队伍，也只能在荒野里肆无忌惮，若是碰上Orcs进攻，与Nargothrond的围墙相比仅仅是围上了一圈稻草。”

“但你不能否认他们的功劳，以及仍然留在Brethil的那些人类。”父亲恐怕还是不肯主动抗击敌人。“我们的战士大多退守在Narog河沿岸，甚至不会过河攻击那些前来掠夺猎物的小批Orcs。时间一久它们只会更猖獗。我们有的是河流和林木，而不是Doriath那样的屏障。但我们还有盟友，和我们自己的族人。”

“正因为没有屏障，才不能轻举妄动。”父亲顽固起来，恐怕只有伯父才能说服他了。“仅仅凭着王城周边的守军是无法阻拦敌人的，Talath Dirnen是否能持久维系下去，全看那些原先在平原上的岗哨。我们在Teiglin渡口吃过的败仗已经不少，再不能分散兵力向北进发。我相信Thingol会让Brethil的人类守好那里。”

他看了眼墙壁上映照的天光。“我要去大厅为使者送行了，不过，我希望你能看看这个。”

父亲转身走向一旁的桌子，取出一封信件递给我，然后离开了房间。每次从隐匿王国传来消息，他都会将信件收到桌子里。我想，这也是他今天叫我来的主要原因。

信件上却是熟悉的金色花环，那徽记属于多年不见的姑姑Galadriel。信中询问我是否可以去Doriath暂住一段时日。这也许是Melian王后的意思吧，但我不愿躲藏在保护墙后。伟大的国度确是万古流芳，然而他们的子民也隐藏在许多迷失者的视线之外。

“王上在吗？”

我抬头的时候，Celebrimbor就已经进来了。看到我神色郁郁，他没有用一贯的轻松口吻询问。“我刚才听说，你们的王打算撤回一部分防守在Teiglin河渡口的兵力。”他注视着我，仿佛知道我刚刚与父亲谈论了这件事。他的意见也许非常重要，于是我便将忧心说给他听。

“这里还不能抵御进攻，”他思考了一会儿，仿佛有什么话难以出口，“我无意冒犯你，但确实如此。没有愿意出征、意图进取的将领，也没有强大的王后设下屏障。若被敌人发现，Nargothrond沦陷只是时间问题。”

“你说的不错，”我叹了口气，“只怕父亲一直否认我们的实力，直到族人们对这越来越危险的国度失去最后的希望。”

他看了我一眼，然后笑了。“别怕，我会一直留在这国度里，至少现在如此，我的族人们也愿意出力保卫它，我们近日将会去边境驻守。请代我转告你父亲吧。他似乎挺在乎我的举动。”

父亲在日落之后回到了房间，意外地发现我还在那里读着其他信件。我把Celebrimbor的话转告了他，当然，除了最后一句。

“你怎么看待我妹妹的建议？”父亲没有继续防守的话题。

“谢谢她的好意。”我有些恍惚，仿佛此刻正面临命运的抉择。“但我不愿躲起来－－至少，在找到他之前。”（注3）

多年之前我送他离开。我也应迎他回来。

多年之前，Gwindor在大厅上公开了他的计划，在聚集的族人面前表明出征的决心，正如我的伯父更早之前的举动。但这一次，也许是对之前的举动有所愧疚，也许是对Eldar此次的全面进攻充满信心，不少族人响应了他的征召。他们从边境召集了足够一队的人手，确定了北上的计划和出发的时间。

父亲不是很高兴，然而也没有执意阻拦。父亲认真地对我说，如果送走了他，我可能就会面临又一次的等待。我当时沉浸在结束战争的期冀中，并未多想，甚至执意送他一程。于是，我瞒着父亲，跟随他踏上了北行之路。

那条无比熟悉的旧途。

### Gwindor

那日的辉煌和残酷都已经远去了，存留下来的只是一片迷茫，混杂着Angband令人窒息的每一天。我甚至不愿去回忆那黑色的日子。

意志逐渐变得麻木，开始还存在的短暂交谈正在逐步消失，那些和我在同一次大战中被俘虏的Eldar一个个屈从于Morgoth的黑色迷雾。我不时陷入恐惧，害怕有一天自己也会成为那样的行尸走肉--而这来自Morgoth的恐惧已然笼罩了我。

我不住提醒自己振作起来，多想想我的族人，不然迟早会忘却一切，真正变成黑暗大敌的奴隶。又过了一段时间，同一间地牢里只剩下另一个精灵肯在黑暗中交谈了。

那是个跛脚的Noldo，可能是Fëanor家族的将领，因为总是听到他诅咒背叛的东来者。他有一盏Fëanor之灯，那是Morgoth的爪牙为挑选出来的工匠们配备的，因为在昏暗的铸造室里需要稳定的亮光。在Angband的矿坑里，有技艺的俘虏都没有被特别虐待或者杀死，因为Morgoth渴求我们的本领，抢夺、腐蚀、改变它，用它武装邪恶堕落的生物，最终用来对抗我们的族人。

这样的想法让我警觉。在谎言和欺骗下，是我们对抗着自己的扭曲镜像。我已经是毁了，但如果我能离开这里，我还有机会警示我的族人，哪怕他们并不一定听从我的话。还有Faelivrin，我希望依然能够为她而战。

尽快择机逃走的决定，就是这时做出的。

那个精灵鼓励我这么做。“Gwindor，你能打到Angband的山脚下，就一定能冲出这个牢笼。”他偷偷塞给我一柄形状奇异的短剑，“多做了两把，更锋利坚硬，看守不知道，送你一把。”接着他递给我那盏Fëanor之灯。虽然我厌恶Fëanorians，但我无法拒绝这样无私的帮助。

“自由前行吧，”最后他小声说道，“因为那是你的愿望。愿你找到光明。”（注4）

第二日，趁着矿坑的看守不备，我砍断了脚上的镣铐，拼尽全身的力气击倒几个巡逻的Orcs，沿着最新的密道逃了出来，但在交战中我却失去了左手。

那只拉动弓弦、保护过她、挽起她衣袖的手。连同她送我的银戒，一起埋葬在阴暗的地下，永远不见天日。

可我绝不能在这里放弃。

受伤让我近乎绝望，然而逃出来以后，我奇迹般的没有再遇上Orcs。Morgoth播下的恐惧让我总是不时回望身后。我害怕我是被故意放到这里，再回去接受更可怕的折磨。就这样，我惊魂未定地跑到了Taur-nu-Fuin，但尚未完全恢复的感觉告诉我，这里潜伏着另一个邪恶。

这里也不是逗留的地方，可我确实没有力气再走了。眼中森林中的道路倾斜了，接着又暗淡下来，只剩陪伴我的Fëanor之灯还在一旁闪烁着蓝色的辉光。

这里是一连串不幸的起始，在这个同样雷雨交加的夜晚发生了更多的不幸。

我遇到了从南方一路追踪俘虏而来的Beleg，然而我没有办法阻止命运将那位待人宽厚、意志坚定的Sinda带回Mandos的殿堂。

“我是Beleg，来自Doriath。这是我的同伴Mablung。”我仍记得昔日初见时，银发Sinda的愉快神情（注5），“Thingol王准许我们参战，但我没想到能在这里见到英勇的Gwindor。幸会！”

“幸会！”我吃惊地望着来自Doriath的将领。“但只有你们二位吗？”

“不错，我们会编入北塔楼守卫队。”Mablung接过话，“恐怕不能在战场上并肩作战。Beleg，你刚才说什么比试武艺？”

我有些诧异。“久闻Beleg Cúthalion的强弓之名，若是比试箭术，我甘拜下风。可若是剑术打斗，”我望了望快落入远处Mithrim湖面的夕阳，“现在是不是太晚了一些？”

“当然。”Beleg大笑起来，“真相之友Mablung都不能肯定的话自然不能相信，我的朋友。一会儿我们要去泉堡中层的酒馆，我们可以比试其他的。”

“他说的是酒量，”黑发的Sinda对调侃无动于衷，但他朝我微笑了。“欢迎你和我们同去。”

我去了。酒馆里挤满了同族和豪爽的金发人类，我们和至高王的手下们一同喝了很多北境的好酒，直到天明。Beleg的酒量惊人，受到了人类的一致推崇--他们说，仅仅为这份仗义，也愿在即将来临的大战中追随他战斗。

高尚的人类是我们的朋友，也给我带来了希望。即使他们的另一些同族是可耻的背叛者，即使他们身上的阴影有时让我颤栗，我也不忍心把面前的伤者弃之荒野。

我拖着昏过去又醒过来的人类和他的剑慢慢向西前进，穿过熟悉又陌生的Serech沼泽。泪雨之战后，这片土地不再安全，Tol Sirion上的渡口也被毁弃。我心中惶恐，担心又被Orcs发现，只敢带着他走小路躲进Ered Wethrin的山林。

获救的人类遭受的打击显然比我身上还在流血的伤口更为致命。可我不能扔下这个一息尚存的人类，也无法战斗。唯一的办法只有凭借尚未毁去的记忆，借着阴影山脉的险峻地形去往南方，那里至少有更加茂密的森林，也许有猎物可以充饥。

当我站在夜幕中的Ered Wethrin向西南方遥望的时候，一个想法猛然闯进了我的脑海。

Ivrin。

去Ivrin湖吧，清冷的湖水能唤醒所有的欢愉，一如她的眼睛。

### Finduilas

从另一个模糊的梦境中醒来，我揉了揉眼睛，合上眼前摊开的书页，思绪又回到了那年的秋日。

伯父说过，人类的希望是Eru赋予的，那是来自世界之外的馈赠。经历纷争和战火，族人们并未对这越来越危险的国度失去最后的希望，可为什么就在短短的数十年里，起初满怀憧憬的人类，最后也会逃离？

清晨发生的一幕幕仍然浮现在我的眼前。

我的侍女没有像往常一样在太阳升起后带来父亲的问候，而是在晨光熹微时分找到了我。我有些惊讶的望着她略显齐整的装束，询问她是否打算去高地上狩猎。“不，我是向您和王上请辞的。”她终于开了口。“听说北方已经被那黑暗大敌占领，而且...”

“怎么了？”我见她身体不住颤抖，仿佛还没有从巨大的震惊中恢复。

“他...他还活着，只是...”

Aedhrel随后将她的恐惧告诉了我。她的族人带来了她丈夫的消息，那个人类已经成为亡命徒中的一员，却要求她和女儿立刻离开这里，投奔他在野外的住所。这不是我们第一次谈论起她的家人，但我却从未见她如此不安。

“他怎么也不肯听我的劝。最近有些人离开了我们的住地后一直没有回来，我害怕...”她抬起头，“您听说过我们的族人投靠敌人吗？”

“不，没有。”我几乎立刻回答了她，甚至没有一点犹豫。“那些东来者才投靠大敌。”

“可我听父亲说过，在Finrod王还统治这个国度的时候，边境就出现过一些行踪诡秘的人。”

在那不算遥远的过去，我也听Gwindor说过。“那是这一次大战之前了，也许当时Celegorm只是夸大了事实，就像他之后所做的那样。”

可是Aedhrel仍然没有获得多少安慰。“对人类来说，一次战争就已经足够了。（注6）”她叹了口气，“对不起，有好些姐妹都这么想。听说有一些Hador家族的族人去了战火尚未触及的南方，我们想去寻找他们。”

我本应祝福她们，可为什么有种奇怪的失落感？“你们现在就要走？”

“现在只有沿着Narog往南的路是安全的，要是等到Orcs南下，对于我们来说已经太迟了。我们想去南方的Nan-Tathren或者Faroth高地的最南端，那里听说比较温暖。”

人类最终还是结伴离开了他们出生的地方，寻找他们的将来。她说，他们并不是害怕死亡或是敌人，而是这来自亲人的打击让人心碎。

原本亲密无间，却最终仿佛形同陌路。

我并非不曾经历这样的恐惧。那日他正要出发，但父亲因为收到了Doriath的来信，心情并不好。Thingol王对Celebrimbor的族人驻守在Teiglin沿岸非常不悦，虽然Galadriel姑姑明白驻留Nargothrond的Fëanor后人并非无礼之徒，但Thingol王听不进谏言，反而告知父亲，要他调换防守。

情势，血缘，友谊。终究敌不过那誓言的扭曲，而成为过去的往往无法预见。我从父亲的房内出来，将心一横，回到我的小屋稍作收拾之后便直接去了军备库。Gwindor和他的战友们快要出发了，国王无暇送别他的战士们，那我就应该代替他。

“你终于来了。”Gwindor从已经打好的随身行囊边站起身。“我们就快离开，这一去...”

他察觉到我的情绪有异，停下了言语。

“我会送你们到Ivrin。”我说。战士们惊讶的声音传了过来，但我已经顾不得那么多了。“Gwindor，原谅我来晚了，但请让我送你们上路。”

愿我不再错失珍贵的现在，不用再寄托于哪怕不远的将来。

我们沿着Narog西岸渐行渐北，战马带我们快步穿过丛林，淌过河滩，不变的林木和山峦犹如梦境，不时让我恍惚思忆。战士们已经翻过了隘口，只有他还在无人居住的房屋边停留，在星光下的水边徘徊不去。多年前我在这里答应了他，今日我愿让这誓言实现。

“我愿意将誓言交与你...”我走近了他，抬头望进他的双眼，盈满的泪水已经模糊了视线。他握住我的手，炽热的触感传了过来，为我手中微凉的硬物带上了一丝暖意。

“你说什么？”他恍惚问到，抬起我的手。那是两枚银戒。它们未经精细打磨，并非光亮如镜，这粗糙的做工显然是我能完成的极限。我不能要求任何一名优秀的工匠为我打制，这个愿望或者企盼，只是我自己的心意。

我的思绪混乱跳动着，无数想说的话像拍岸的湖水般奔涌来去。他一定已经明白，默默取了属于他的那一枚，这一刻一切都寂寥无声。然而我最终只将一句话说出了口。

“我会等你。”

“而我会回来。无论如何。”他郑重回答。我知道联盟不久之后就会打响第五次大战，我们有准备，或许情况会比上一次好不少。他也是这么想的，于是我们都换了轻松的口气，“等我回来，你一定要在大厅里迎接我。”

“一定。”我笑了。“如果战争结束，我们住在这里好不好？”

我应该坚强。

他点点头，跨上马向我告别。“再会了，Finduilas Faelivrin，愿重逢之日早些到来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：精灵的新年为春季开始之前的一天yestarë。  
> 注2：此处设定为：王族和追随王族的领主婚娶相似。若一族之长的配偶为某一族（如这里的Vanyar），追随他的领主由于心性相似，接触较多，也会有一部分选择同一族的配偶。最著名的相关例子，即为Gondolin的城主Turgon和金花领主Glorfindel之间的亲戚关系（见HoME12 Last Writing部分）。  
> 注3：此时大约482年。  
> 注4：这是一处彩蛋，原句来自Unfinished Tales中Mablung对青年Turin的告别嘱咐。  
> 注5：Beleg的发色书中并未明确给出，银色头发纯粹是对某张图的致敬XD  
> 注6：此句One War is enough for any man.取自Letters of JRR Tolkien的第45号信件。


	6. 重逢

### Gwindor

“我愿意将誓言交与你...”

那时，她忽然抬头望进我的双眼，盈满的泪水在月光下闪烁着清冷的光芒。我握住她的手，炽热的触感中，隐隐有个硬物。

“你说什么？”我恍惚问到。抬手看去，竟然是一枚银戒。它并非光亮如镜，甚至似乎从未经过精细打磨，这粗糙的做工显然不属于任何一名优秀的工匠。

这是为你而做，她无声地告诉我。她的思绪混乱跳动着，像拍岸的湖水般冲击着我的意志。然而她只将一句话说出了口。

“我会等你。”

“而我会回来。无论如何。”我明白不久之后会有第五次大战，我们有准备，或许情况会比上一次好不少。于是我换了轻松的口气，“等我回来，你一定要在大厅欢迎我。”

“一定。”她笑了。“如果战争结束，我们住在这里好不好？”

她是坚强的。我点点头，跨上马向她告别。“再会了，Finduilas Faelivrin，愿重逢之日早些到来。”

愿重逢之日早些到来。

Ivrin的水声再次唤醒了我。Túrin仍在昏睡，自他扑在水边不动已经过去了整整两天。东方的晨雾还没有散去，刚刚的梦境仿佛一样被遮挡了，躲藏在现实背后。数天的奔走让我的双腿酸痛难忍，左臂的伤口仍没有愈合，一夜的休整也没有带来任何期待中的恢复，而是让人完全懈怠。冰冷的念头总是出现，害怕追兵或是饥饿最终会夺取我们的生命。

也许这只是个梦，等我松手，就会醒来。

不，我从来不会放弃，也不能放弃。她还在等着我，这个人类还需要救助，我自己也必须返回家园。

阳光渐渐冲破晨雾洒向山崖。和风吹拂着树梢，在水面盘旋，卷走了徘徊的秋日雾气。扶着树干站起身，我眼前立刻充满了金色光芒，那是朝阳在向我招手。阳光连带着金色的记忆一同刺痛了我的双眼，泪水不受控制地流了出来。

“从悲伤中醒来吧，Húrin之子Túrin！”我转身走向人类，见阳光已经照亮了他的脸庞。“Ivrin上有着无尽的欢笑，Ulmo的流水会带走困苦和悲伤！”

他应声睁开了眼睛，坐起身来，茫然盯着阳光。他的身形和散乱的黑发遮住了清亮的溪流和湖中倒映的Ered Wethrin，仿佛身负的悲伤会吞没一切光明。见他仍然没有说话，我将过去的美好讲给他，盼望他能听进，摆脱那些让他沉睡的阴影。他静静地聆听，目光中慢慢有了神采。突然，他跳起身来扑向水面，大口喝着，夺眶而出的泪水混杂着湖水沾湿了衣襟。

人类清醒了。一整天，他哀歌亡故的挚友，朝着山崖一遍遍诘问，但只有北风回应他的呼喊，直到夜幕降临，星辰现身。我为他找来野果，又将他的剑递还给他，他才终于意识到我的存在。

“你是谁？我们要到哪里去？”

我告诉了他发生的一切，还有我的家乡，还有那个关于他父亲的传言。他心情沉重起来，低低说了声“我相信”便合眼睡去。

第二天我们出发了，顺着Narog的流水向南跋涉。一路上没有族人的踪影，没有防线和岗哨，也没有警惕的野兽和飞鸟。Talath Dirnen已成了Talath Dínen（注1），连Orcs都不见形迹。我心中突然惶恐起来，担心再次落入一个陷阱，只得请求人类加快脚步。他有些鄙夷地看着我，仿佛我不应如此多疑又性急。

不信任的眼光让我震惊，但我那时并不知道，这只是漫长折磨的开始。

刚从一座可以遥望Ginglith汇合处的小丘上下来，我就发觉有族人在附近活动的痕迹，这里确实还保存着岗哨。Túrin并没有留意这些，而是跃过坡边的荆棘，打算到两河交汇处探一探路。我刚要提醒他小心，就见他绊倒在地。急飞而过的箭矢让我微微心惊。

“是谁在向友人放箭？”我报上了名字，立刻听到了一阵窃窃私语。浓密的树丛中现出了几支长箭，但没有族人现身。大战失败恐怕让他们更警惕了。

可Túrin接着说道：“我们去Nargothrond，去那隐蔽的城市。”

三个哨兵从一侧的树丛中钻出，手握长剑。人类立刻握住了他的那把黑剑，但我按住了他的手。“等等，”我说，“我们没有恶意，我确是从Angband逃出来的——”

“绑了他们！”有人一声令下。在我反应过来之前，身后出现的几个身影按住了我。只听到Túrin呼喊了几句，就眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

### Finduilas

Gwindor回来了。我不是第一个知道这个消息的人，但我第一个认出了他。

我跑进大厅时，父王正在满是卫兵的大堂里审问两个外来者。他们满身污渍，像是流浪的人类，被押着坐在地上。其中一人清醒着，正高声和父王争辩着什么。一些侍从和卫兵们悄声猜测着两人的身份和谣言。父王看见了我，以这里可能有危险为由要我回去。可我的目光却牢牢停留在那个仍然昏昏沉沉的身影身上，几乎是喊出了他的名字。

那双眼睛睁开了。

是他，是我熟悉但失却了多年的Gwindor。我没有忘记也不会忘记，我会在这里等待他，欢迎他。而他，即使Morgoth的黑暗为他的身躯和灵魂均烙上累累伤痕，他的双眼依然为我敞开。

泪水模糊了视线。我只能记得他站了起来，而我冲上去紧紧抱住了他。世界在颤抖中变得混沌，喧闹也变得寂静。但我们一句话也说不出来，重逢的喜悦早已冲破了言语的桎梏，甚至穿透了整个身体——

他终于支撑不住，倒在了出发时站立的地方。而我也与他同时陷入同一片寂静。

等我再次醒来的时候，我看见父王正手执医者的药草，亲自为Gwindor治疗。四周的侍卫们都早已放松了紧绷的精神。而在远处，其他的医者也在照顾他的人类同伴。

他身躯上的创伤并不致命，然而他的意志似乎非常消沉，几乎完全没有了出发之前的斗志。Morgoth强加的苦役一直在伤毁着他的躯体和灵魂。作为首生者的一员，在苦役和折磨过后，他的伤口已经在逃亡中溃烂，父亲用了最好的药才抑制了进一步的恶化。父亲的神色中包含着忧虑和关切，可不时他也会皱起眉，显出厌恶的表情——Gwindor后来告诉我，这让他的心异常沉重。

随后过了很长的时间，他的伤口慢慢长好，但他还是经常神情恍惚。他变得不再爱说话，不再用充满欢笑的双眼凝视着我，或者任何其他东西。如果说出发参加泪雨之战时他好比初夏茁壮的绿枝，现在的Gwindor就如同深秋的枯干，似乎所有的活力都已在悄然而至的冬日中凋敝殆尽。

他看起来正像一个对Arda不再留恋的人类，身躯衰弱，仿佛笼罩在阴霾中。

那些日子，我听到了族人用怀疑的口气询问父亲，这是不是英勇的Gwindor？

“你还好吗？”过了几天，我终于忍不住了。虽然Gwindor的伤势好转，但他一直避开旁人，甚至是我。侍女说他经常一个人在伯父的藏书室或者紧挨着的花园里读书或者发呆，我只得去找他。“为什么你要避开我？”

他从手中的书上抬起头，还好，前些天那种迷茫的神情暂时不见踪影。他像以前那样，用灰蓝的眸子仔细打量着我，“我并非有意冒犯，Orodreth王的女儿。”

他为什么这样称呼我？我注意到他残缺的左手，那里什么都没有了。

“他们似乎并不信任我。”他接着说，神情落寞。“我回来了，但无论是这躯壳，还是其中的灵魂，都找不到容身之地。我不愿让你为我受累。”

“但我知道是你，”我答到。“你确是为我而来。而我愿为你说情，甚至一直照顾你。”

“如果你仍然爱我，”他沉默了一阵，最终说到。“请别怜悯这灰暗的灵魂。”

我永远也不会因为他的外表而爱他，或是不爱他，只是我看着他的面容，却怎么也说不出口。我如何不会怜悯？

他抬头望着我，眼中是深深的苦涩。我欣慰地发现他还能理解我的思绪。“我爱你。”他几乎不带感情地说道，好像在陈述一件往事。“但我很抱歉，除非返回遥远的西方，我看不到希望。别为我说情。”

我知道他在责备自己为族人带来恐惧和猜疑，甚至还有那一次的冲动——触发了为所有精灵和人类带来无尽泪水的战争。无论将来如何，我希望他能走过这段阴霾。我安慰他，愿他坚强，伴他度过沉默的一天天，为他读一些我们曾经读过的故事。

至少，这能让我们彼此都回忆起从前那无比短暂的美好日子。

### Gwindor

她是这个严冬中的唯一温暖所在。然而那温暖如此遥不可及。

希望已离开了我。躯体的伤口会消失，但黑暗大敌的记忆一直在梦境中盘桓，在心上刻下伤痕。在这被伤毁的Arda之中，没有足够的力量让它痊愈，即使是Finduilas的关切也远远不够。族人们虽然勉强接纳了我，容我在Nargothrond住下，却不再把我当作以前那个英勇的战士，而是一直报以异样的眼光。

我的屋子还是出发时的模样，没有人认为我会回来，因此他们把那里封上了。每当面对屋内的一片死寂，在镜中瞥到自己的憔悴面庞，我都怀疑仍然身处一个虚幻的梦境。每当面对着族人的轻慢和议论，侍者的小心翼翼，我都只有无奈。有些昔日的同伴，甚至还会在我面前质疑我的动机。

“你是被故意放回来的吧？还有你身上带着的灯，你是从哪里得到它的？”

在我勉强按住怒火，解释了地牢中的事情之后，他们却这样回答：“那个Fëanor的走狗难道会安什么好心吗？Nargothrond与东边那群流亡者之间再无任何情义可言，这可是王上的意思。”

“Morgoth加在人类身上的阴影恐怕也出现在你的脸上，请不要将黑暗和恐惧带进这隐秘的城市，快快离开吧。”

我将Morgoth的残忍和居心告诉他们，提醒他们注意防范敌人，必要时求援。可他们却回答：“你怎样证实你自己不是这其中的一员？”

这些质疑和争执总是让我迷茫，哪怕她鼓励我面对，然后走出困境。

那天Celebrimbor和其他领主们正在国王的议事厅商议。Túrin也在一旁。如果Beleg的话没错，这人类正是在Doriath长大。虽然他从来没有说自己的真实来历，但他还是表现出对Doriath之王的边境防守策略十分熟悉。Orodreth王察觉到了，想问他既然到过Brethil一带，有没有看见以前在南方Amon Rûdh活跃的流亡者。

“没有，”他说，他的声音低沉，“人类的力量早已被劫掠者打散，如果不派兵在北方长期镇守，Orcs只会越来越频繁的南下劫掠。不久它们就会出现在河岸对面。”

Celebrimbor微微点头。在某些方面，他倒是能和这人类说到一起。我不知道Túrin是忧心敌人还是思念家人，在养伤期间他有时会来到高处的瞭望窗口，从那里眺望北岸。

他担心Orcs南下有他的道理。Finduilas告诉我，有不少人类因为害怕亲人的叛变和Orcs截断后路逃离了Nargothrond，他们已经先行一步了，我应该劝诫Orodreth王保留这一条南下的通道，但Túrin担心的显然和我大不相同。

“既然人手足够，北岸也建立过哨岗，为什么还要躲藏起来？”又听了几句，人类不满地问到。

“因为不能让敌人知道我们，”我说，“只要被他们发现，我们迟早会遭遇全面进攻。我们打不过。”

Orodreth王看了我一眼。

“我们要做的，就是维持现状，不能让敌人得知我们的所在。”我继续说到。在我离开之前，这是Nargothrond一贯的防守策略，就算有人说是受了Celegorm和Curufin这两个败类的影响，但策略本身多年来行之有效，也一直得到Doriath的支持。

“哪怕是Doriath，”Túrin突然说到，仿佛知道我在想什么，“也会派边境卫队长期在外。我们北方的人类更是会一直抵抗下去。”

短暂的沉默后，议论继续进行。“你不该回来，不该来见她。”议事结束后，Orodreth王没有让我离开，而是遣散了刚才谏言的领主们，以及那个人类。他肯定听说了一些族人对我的评价，还有我的争辩。我十分清楚以我现在的样子，以及Nirnaeth战场上冒进的罪名，并不能让我得到多么热烈的欢迎。但我不曾预料到，这句话会出自继承了Finrod王冠的Orodreth王——她父亲的口中。

“我离开那个牢笼，是为了带来警告。留下退路，不要轻易出击！大敌只会俘虏我们，用谎言和他扭曲的意志让我们自相残杀。”提到她让我心痛，可我必须告诉他，我回来并不是因为恐惧而退缩。至少并不仅仅是这个原因。

“警告？如果Morgoth的谎言如你所说，你自己又如何摆脱他？被大敌困住的人只会逃避他，或为他传播谎言和恐惧。或者迟早像那个家族一样。”他的眼中仿佛突然燃起烈焰，又慢慢消退。“我不愿相信你屈服于那黑暗大敌，因此你可以继续留在Nargothrond。但你说Eldar无法获胜，难逃将亡的命运，我不接受。”

他的神情更像是怀疑。“王上，”我知道现在说什么都不一定有用了，但我必须说完。“如果您和Sirion河口仍有联络，可以让族人——”

“我们会得到Círdan的支持，”Orodreth显然知道我要说的不是这一句，“我们能抵御大敌，Nargothrond也将挺立。”

他沉默了一会，继续说道：“你为我的族人带来了阴影——精灵，哪怕是一位领主，也无法击败北方的邪恶，而是为它所困，变成了这种模样。Finduilas照顾你，”王上打量着我，皱起了眉，“但你却为我的女儿带来了痛苦。”

我可以承受族人的议论，或是王上对我心存疑虑，但我不忍让她难过。她对我越是关怀，她的父亲就愈发厌恶我，因为在他看来，是我让她郁郁寡欢。

一开始是的，然而事情永远不会一成不变。

### Finduilas

又是一个春季的雨天，我依旧习惯性地前往藏书室寻找Gwindor，但意外的是，前几天在巡逻时受伤的Agarwaen也跟来了。父亲征询了Gwindor的意见，暂且让人类住在Gelmir曾经的居所。族人们似乎对这个外来的人类相当好奇，我常常能听见他们聊起人类在父亲面前陈述的观点。看起来他很适应这里的生活。

简单说了几句话，我照旧找出一本书递给Gwindor，然后坐在他身边为他朗读。

可是人类好像对编织出来的故事不感兴趣，这可真奇怪。他听了一小会儿，转而要求看战役历史，特别是最近这两次大战后汇总的战果报告。人类的生命这么脆弱短暂，伤口的愈合如此缓慢，为何他们还要守卫Eldar的领地，一同作战？

我在书架间找出一本用Sindarin编写的骤火之战战局汇报，把书递给等在一旁的Agarwaen，然后仔细打量起这个凡人。

我从来没有这么近地看一个凡人。不同于Beren，Gwindor的人类同伴有一张可以媲美Noldor贵族的英俊面庞。在刚被押到大厅中审问的时候，虽然黑色的头发乱成一团，但他的声音洪亮，气度不凡。以前伯父跟我讲过一些人类的古老传说，说他们身上总伴随着一道阴影，而所有智慧的Eldar都可以在第一眼中就从他们的身上看出这一点。但是这个人类有些不同，虽然他自称鲜血玷污之人，但他的身上却好像没有那道阴影，更多的是一片迷雾。

人类忽然抬起头看了我一眼。他的眼睛略微睁大了。像Eldar一样，他的灰色眼睛中发出了炙烈的光彩。在眼神相遇的一瞬间，我忽然觉得一阵紧张，对他说了句“你自己看吧”就匆匆回到Gwindor的身边。

我可以感觉到他的眼睛正目送我离去。不安的感觉笼罩了我的心，但我说不上来那是为什么。

这一切，Gwindor都看在眼里。

Gwindor愈发沉默了，他的眼神也变得愈发痛苦而幽深，我实在不忍面对。我很少再见他来到Finrod的藏书室，反而是Agarwaen总是四处走动。自从那天在里面发现了宝藏，他在养伤期间几乎天天拜访，而等他的伤口愈合后，他也经常在花园中逗留。

我开始并不知道这一点，直到一次偶然碰上他在花园边上的练箭场里练习箭术。他的箭术非常好，似乎由名家所授，但他射箭的时候并不快乐。过了不久他就放下了长弓，叹了口气坐到了一边。出于对Edain人的好奇，我决定问问他从哪里来，以及人类在大战以后的情况。

他说他是居住在北方的人类，在大战中与亲人失散后藏入Brethil，直到被Orcs俘虏，又被解救。

也许是Hador家族的族人。“我听说他们英勇善战，住在Dor-lómin，Ered Wethrin的群山之北。我曾经在Mithrim住过一段时间，那里很冷。”

人类大笑起来，虽然不是那么由衷的高兴。“那里的确有凛冽的冬季。”

我大胆地打量着他。“以前北方高地上的人类大多是金发。”

他似乎有些迟疑，“北方高地上的Edain三大家族混居在一起，我继承了黑发。”

这么说他也许不是Hador家族的子民。“你的长辈是Bëor家族的族人吗？”我随口问到。他奇怪地没有回答，反而是自顾自地向我问起Dor-lómin在骤火之战以前的人们，那时他尚未出生。

我告诉他我所知道的，没有继续追问。人类似乎对我非常感激。他离开了，可我心中的疑团正在翻滚。

Bëor家族。Beren的家族。Andreth的家族。Finrod誓言保护的家族。

我有一时的失神。他会是另一个为抵抗大敌立下丰功伟绩的Beren吗？

不，不是。他的心总是急切而意志满满，完全不像伯父描述中的Bëor家族。我忽然想起那个在精灵中流传的人类的故事——他们是访客，是陌路人——总是看着眼前，期待着一件事情发生和结束，然后匆忙离去。又过了几天，很自然地，我把它告诉了Agarwaen。

“在我还小的时候，就知道人类的生命更短暂，更值得时刻珍惜，就像我的妹妹Lalaith，”他沉默了一会儿，又说道，“Dor-lómin高原上的欢笑已经消失太久了。你使我想起了她。”

这就是过客的感觉吗？希望很快到来，又迅速消失，必须无休无止的追逐眼前的一瞬，直到死亡将他带走。我想我开始理解那位Andreth的想法了。人类的欢笑短暂，生命匆忙，若不抓住眼前就会错过许多，留下太多遗憾。

他又夸赞了我，还说希望有我这样的妹妹，不再悲伤、憔悴、转瞬即逝，而是像太阳一般散发着金色的光芒。

眼前的人类虽然没有说出身世来历，但他的修养和我的直觉告诉我，他绝不是普通的人类。

“而你高贵如君王,”我说，捕捉着他的表情，“正如Fingolfin族人中的贵族。我希望我能有位如此英勇的兄弟。而且我认为Agarwaen不是你的真名，它也不适你，Adanedhel。我叫你Thurin，‘秘密’。” 

正如我预想到的那样，他吃了一惊。“那不是我的名字，我也不是一位君王。因为Eldar才是我们的君王，而我并不是他们中的一员。” 

如同君王的人类很快就向我礼貌地告别了，他还要参加今夜的守卫任务。他的秘密是什么？他和Gwindor曾经患难与共，为何却几乎不见他们欢笑？他会生我的气吗？——一连串无解的问题让我的思绪在人类身上盘旋着，刚才的失神的原因忽然清晰起来——我是在期盼他为我们赢得胜利吗？

我被这个想法吓了一跳。怎么会对一个凡人有所期待？那个被我叫做Thurin的人类，我甚至不知道他的真正身世！

正在我胡思乱想的时候，多日未见的Gwindor突然从一侧喊住了人类，又看到了我。（注2）

### Gwindor

我看到Túrin从不远的前面走过，我是奉命来找他去换防的。虽然我们对于防守的意见不合，但我还是一直拿他当朋友，有什么消息我也愿意帮忙捎给他。可是我没想到，Finduilas也在这里。

他们在说些什么？

“Agarwaen，北岸哨岗问起你了，快去吧。”Túrin向她简短告别后离开了。我注视着她。她把心中所想全都写到了脸上，然而，有一层灰色的迷雾挡在我和她之间，挡在我们曾经的誓言和心灵的连系之上。

冰冷的迷雾，让人恐惧，不知所措。我已经忘记了要说什么，可她刚才是不是露出了笑容？

“你还好吗？”

她抬起头勉强笑了笑，同样问了我。“你还好吗？最近我都没有见到你，而且...”她伸手碰了碰我灰白的头发，它们已经梳得很整齐了，但仍然是黑暗大敌留下的最显眼的伤痕。“如果仍然心情不好，我们可以去高地上走走。”

“不。”我脱口而出，随即惊讶地意识到，我害怕想起旧日的记忆和那些模糊的预言。

Finduilas一怔。“我只是担心你。”过了一会她才说，没再说那些无谓的安慰。“只要还在这里，还有一分希望...”

“我只是看到了黑暗。”我打断她的话。“你会说只要我们还在这里，就有希望。但我知道Morgoth的力量，我知道希望在别处，所以才会劝说王上另做打算。”接着我叹了口气，又摇摇头，和她说这些有什么用呢？

“你是说...你要离开吗？”她问到，显然误解了我的意思。

我承认在这里无法继续和她的誓言了，至少在大海的这一边是如此。能够治愈一切伤毁的Aman如此遥不可及，我只希望我带回的消息能让族人警醒过来，保存实力等待Valar的宽恕，即使等待的每一天都会让我备受煎熬。但我的心已经给了她，我自然会守住这个誓言。“如果族人不愿离开，我不会先走，哪怕我在战斗中先行死去。”

“我们会赢得战斗。”她轻声说。可她的心呢？我看不清她的思绪，但她的反应就好像冰冷的黑夜从Angband来到了眼前，她同样也在害怕吗？如果她心中恐惧，我又如何能安慰她？

第二天人类倒不再出现在练箭场了。Orodreth王整日忙于防卫，Túrin有很多时候要外出协助Teiglin和Narog的河间平原防守，我们原本意见就不合，现在他甚至无法跟我说一句话。Finduilas也少来见我了，不过她之前的话确实让我有了希望——希望让她不再为我担忧。我的精神渐渐好起来，重新拾起了剑；族人们不再有多少议论，Orodreth王看到我振作起来，也开始询问我对目前战备的意见。我尽力协助，就像很久以前一样。

我原本以为她只是因为我消沉而心中悲伤，可如今她眼中的欢笑还是渐渐减少。我警觉起来。她到底是怎么了？

不久之后，一小股敌军进犯了Teiglin下游地区，随即被Túrin率领的战士全部消灭。“这是因为敌人善于欺骗。”他在国王召集的会议上陈述着。人类已经是巡逻队长的打扮了，重铸一新的黑剑悬在他腰带上，除了短短留了些胡子之外，他看起来和出生在Nargothrond的年轻精灵贵族并没什么两样。“不能放走一个。”

Orodreth王显然对他的勇武十分赞赏。“如果人手不够，可以通知Celebrimbor重新安排巡逻队的人数。”

我并不太同意。“如果调派其他队的人手，可能会让防守不均。我们无法预料大敌的意图。”这一点Finduilas表示赞同，我注意到，这似乎让Túrin有些不悦。“或者可以增加一些长期监视的岗哨？”她犹豫了一会儿，建议道。

王上点头同意。“可疑的行迹有必要查明，而且需要立即传回消息，让人数更多的巡逻队迅速到达。”

“在外驻扎可能会遇上偷袭，如果停留太久很可能暴露位置。”我说。长期在外防守的提议越来越被王上认可，可一旦被敌人诱出...“会有族人被杀或被抓，我不忍让他们重复我的命运。”想起这个总让我心中发冷，“到时哪怕是英勇如Húrin也免不了被大敌永远困住。”

“住嘴！”我听到人类低吼一声，才想起我一直隐瞒着他的身世。可是Finduilas走了过去，轻声安慰着他。

她的眼神让我震惊，继而全身冰凉。我仿佛听到了Morgoth的诅咒再次在耳边响起。Túrin的反驳和王上的决定，我仿佛完全没有察觉。

一日日过去，我看着他们，怀疑迅速变成了震惊、伤痛和苦涩。

但Túrin却抢先一步找到了我。“Gwindor我的朋友，你又落回悲伤中。别这样！这是你们族人的住所，在Finduilas的光芒下，你的伤痛都将会痊愈。” 

我定定地注视着Túrin，什么也说不出来。是她让你来说这些的吗？你为什么要提起她？你可知她的光芒正在黯淡，神情苦闷好似失去了信念和希望？

“你为什么这么看着我？”Túrin说。“最近你经常奇怪地盯着我。我怎样让你伤心了？我的确反对了你的意见；但一个人应当说出他所看到的，而不应因任何私人动机而隐瞒他所相信的真理。我希望我们能统一看法，因为我欠你一笔重债，我不会忘记的。” 

“你不会吗？”我问到，压抑住一阵阵怒火。“然而你的行为和你的意见已经改变了我的家园和我的亲族。你的阴影落在他们身上。我因你而失去了一切,为什么还要高兴起来？”

人类莫名其妙的走了，我猜他会以为我嫉妒他在王的心目中以及计划里的地位。他是否欠着我，究竟欠我什么，我都完全不会在意。我现在唯一在乎的就是我的族人，而其中最牵动我的心的是Finduilas。我警告了我的族人，这可能并不够说服他们，但我说出了我知道的一切，问心无愧。可是Findiulas，我必须对她负责到底，我必须去找她。既然Túrin亲口说不必隐瞒真实，那我为什么还要向她隐瞒他的身世？在这一点上，我必须要告诉她，这个人类是谁，他的身上有着怎样的厄运。

即使这么做可能会让她伤心。但请相信我，Finduilas，虚幻的欢乐比真实的痛苦更可怕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Talath Dirnen是“守护的平原”，而Talath Dínen是“寂静的平原”。  
> 注2：本节大部分情节与对话参考并引用了Unfinished Tales中Narn一章的附录内容，但更换了POV并添加了细节。译文感谢Ecthelion :)


	7. 选择

### Finduilas

很多时候，人类都来去匆匆。他说他不能等着时间过去，让黑暗大敌得逞。对于人类来说，耐心两字似乎没有意义。

“你们的生命不会轻易结束。”有一次，他打量着我，“小时候，我觉得时间漫长，长大参加战斗尤其遥远。可现在我却总觉得来不及。”

和他聊天在很多时候是轻松的，但这一回有些不同。“相反，Eldar在年少时不会有漫长的想法。”我想起还在Minas Tirith的时候是如何度日的，似乎在那些岁月里，日子在玩乐和期盼伯父到来之中转瞬即逝。“我们习惯等待。Finrod王是我的伯父，他曾经告诉我，人类的阴影在他们身后，而Eldar的阴影在遥远的前方。”

“所以你们总是犹豫不决吗？”人类认真地问，似乎并没有嘲笑或者贬低的含义。我笑了。“你是觉得谁在这么做？是我吗？”

人类也笑了。他诚恳地看着我，“不。但请不要生气，你的父亲常常如此。我们需要尽快展开防线，Celebrimbor和众多守卫也这样想。哨岗不足以抵御强敌的话，那么就加派人手，建立堡垒。”

作为人类的族长，是不是他的心中总是不停思考如何对抗那位黑暗大敌？站在离王城大厅很远的墓园里，我看着那些已经亡故的人类首领们，心中不由得一阵伤感。墓园曲折的小径上全是野草，已经很久没有仆人打理了。几日前的雨水滋润了散落的碑石，虽然不能带来温暖，但却也消去了坚硬冰冷的寒意。我们和人类就如同金石与草木，在长草的遮蔽下他们形貌相似，但实际上却完全不同，若是夏日的山洪冲过，木浮而石沉，谁能否认这是本质而导致的不同命运呢？

时光的洪流面前，人类的去向无法预知。但正因如此，他们会不断前进。

我曾经在幽深的湖边，望着一双纯净的眼眸发下誓言。可我不曾预料到，誓言已立，灵魂之船却也会改变航向，驶向未知的神秘的水域。

“秘密”。是的，在揭开秘密的那一天，我无疑是看见了命运的转折。

我还记得那一天，一直没有出现的Gwindor匆匆来到我面前，告诉我Túrin这个名字和他的来历时，我有多么惊讶，又有多么振奋。

他又提醒我不要冒险涉足与凡人的爱，他一直努力地想解释什么。

“Morgoth的诅咒并不是空穴来风。”他忧虑地说，尽量不动感情地再次提到了自己的看法和经历。“另外这个人不仅身后的黑暗远远超过了你我的视线所及，我们和他的命运也完全不同。我还算了解一点这个人类的脾气。哪怕在抵抗中存活下来，他也不会满足于留在Nargothrond，或留在任何一个精灵国度。这样的选择你能接受吗？”

“你只是听到了来自黑暗的传言。”我抬起头，“而他...”

“什么？”

“他是那么英勇，那么骄傲，有时和父亲一样脾气暴躁，然而他总会最终给予怜悯。也许只有怜悯最终能让他敞开心怀。”

Gwindor突然笑了，可他的双眼黯淡无光，仿佛写满了从牢狱中带回的抹不去的阴影。

“既然你心中向往，为什么还要顾及我的感受？”他盯着我，似乎试图捕捉我心中的想法。此刻我并未封闭思维，可他却莽撞而急躁，好像迷失了方向。

“我的渴望与作为并不相同。”我最终说到，“你愿意告诉我真相，不论出于什么原因，我都非常感激。可Túrin从未怜悯我的处境，而是敬畏我。他并不爱我，也不会爱我。”在他面前承认这一点让我心如刀绞，“我不会因这个单薄的渴望而舍弃一切。我永远是Finarfin家的儿女，王国有难，我本不应耽于私情；而且...”我抬头注视着他。“一切誓言都并非轻易许下。”

他怔住了，眼泪忽然涌了出来。我抬起手为他擦去泪水，然后轻轻握住了他的双手。

“只是心中的渴望一旦出现，又怎能遗忘？像伯父那样睿智的Noldo也终究不免离开蒙福的Aman。Gwindor，我愿爱你更多，但我做不到。在这伤毁的Arda，我与你的誓言终究走向歧路，无法达成。无论诅咒来自Mandos还是Morgoth，它应是应验于此。”

我听他长叹了一口气，仿佛灵魂就要随着叹息离去。

“为什么是他？”他疲惫的声音问到。

“不再叹息，不再等待，不再消沉。”我慢慢回答，“因为在他身上，我看到了久违的获胜希望。”

### Gwindor

她很快就把这个告诉了Túrin，为此人类愤怒地向我抗议，不该泄露他的真名。可无论取什么名字，他自身的厄运都不会消散。

那些日子里，我看着Finduilas的一天天走向那个人类。看着她无法自拔地深陷在Morgoth的阴影中。我无能为力。她说在伤毁的Arda中与我的感情变为了错误，那么为了弥补我就应尽责尽力保护她，在细微处照顾她，直到伤毁愈合的那一天。而这是Túrin完全不知去做的。对于一个心思根本没有落在Finduilas身上的人类，他不配拥有她的爱。这样的感情，在一个完全错误的时间出现，而它即将毁掉我和她剩下的日子。

这还不是最为让人恼火的。自从Túrin的身世之迷解开，Orodreth王对他一天比一天倚重，经常针对作战征求他的建议，甚至与Doriath的来往都变少了。他们私下有过什么争执没有对我提过，我只能猜测Túrin依然在拒绝Doriath的一切。不仅如此，人类的对于战争的看法完全是在让族人涉险。

在Orodreth王的会议上，Túrin的意见又一次和我的背道而驰。

“他们不会与我们分开，”我坚持自己的意见，不同意他关于建造桥梁，正面迎击Orcs的建议，“即使Círdan能够供养他们。我们必须尽可能长久地一起坚持下去，不去招致死亡。” 

“所有这些我都回答过了，”Túrin说。“勇敢地防守边境，在敌人聚集力量之前给予他们重创；你们一起长久坚持的最大希望就在于此。而且，那些你谈到的人们会热爱在树林里躲躲藏藏、像狼一样狩猎的家伙，胜过戴上他的头盔、拿起华丽的盾牌去赶走敌人，哪怕敌人远多于他所在军队的人吗？至少Edain人的女人们不会。她们没有阻止男人们去参加Nirnaeth Arnoediad。”

我不由得气血上涌。Túrin这么说完全是将我的意思理解为懦弱。

“但如果那场战争不曾打响,她们所经受的悲哀便不会如此深重。”我脱口而出。

议论纷纷的人们突然停住了。Nirnaeth。战争打响。我中一痛。

Túrin突然意识到了原因。他猛地站起来，死死地盯着我。“你的话我非常同意。我只希望你不会在Nargothrond的防守中再次犯下这个错误。然而我怀疑你是否还能再回到前线作战，哪怕是在树林里躲躲藏藏。赶走敌人的勇士即使闯到了Angband，他们也会选择光荣的战死而不是偷生。”

我只听到了族人们模糊一片的赞同声。父亲从前对我说过，“如果失去了一切，哪怕你向来谨慎自制，也都会变得无所畏惧。”可我现在并没有一丝一毫的轻松感。

我为什么要装出高兴的样子？Eldar的预感告诉我时日无多，如果它还没有被折磨毁掉的话，那一定不会错。Túrin身上的厄运笼罩了她，也一定笼罩了我。Orodreth王没有采纳我的建议，又能怎么样呢？我不会与人类争斗，我的道德和羞耻仍然存在，那不是一个曾经的领主所应做的。虽然意志已经凋零，身体已经伤毁，但我终归是Finarfin的族人。

这意味着即使前方是绝境，也要如同吾王Finrod一般从容上路。

哪怕依然无法挽回她。

她被虚幻的希望蒙住了双眼。可多么讽刺啊，以前被这样的希望蒙住双眼的难道不是我自己吗？我本以为回来能够为我的族人带来警示，可我带回的却是一个灾难。

再会吧。我明白我的时日无多，若你愿陪伴在人类的身边，我只有祝你好运。

### Finduilas

伯父说过，即使是在Aman，在Eldar中缔结婚姻的愿望也并非总是能够得到满足，这是蒙福之地唯一会令他们哀伤的事情。而就如我们所见证的那样，除非拥有特殊的命运，在这片被伤毁的大陆上，这样的愿望只会带来更大的悲哀。

倘若是有一个命运等待着我，那么就不应在这之前为Gwindor和我之间织出Varie的锦缎--须知Elda的一具躯体内不会存在两个灵魂，一条命运的丝线也不会去往两个方向。我无论如何也不会相信这是自然而然发生的，一定是什么地方出了差错，超过了Eldar的双眼所能预见的范围。

我不愿去找Gwindor谈论这样的事情。他已经遭受了太多的苦痛。

我更不可能去找人类。面对他只会让事情更糟。

如果母亲在身边就好了。我还可以去找父亲，然而他担负着王国的重担，可能并不会理会我无关轻重的心思。

他这时候一定会在储藏药草的房间里。

门被我敲开了，脸色不好的父亲只是淡淡打了个招呼，就回头去忙碌了。我站在门口，望着他一声不响地清点着药草的数量，沉默地翻找各种物件。屋内冷清异常，但父亲有时会习惯性的偏过头去，又转回来继续手中的事情，好像身旁一直站着另一个身影。我忽然忘记了自己的烦恼。

“我想知道母亲的故事，”我的问话打断了他的脚步，他转过头来注视着我，屋外的阳光在他的眼中闪烁，却没有暖意。他并不喜欢谈起这个话题。“您一直没有告诉我，甚至在我懂事之后也没有提起。我只记得很小的时候就没有见到她了。”

我原以为父亲会像往常那样冷冷地拒绝。可他开口了。

“你的母亲没有跟我一同跨过Helcaraxë，因为她是Teleri的族人。天鹅港...她没有站在我的身边。你为什么这么问？”

我深吸了一口气，顾不得去想为何这次父亲没有拒绝。“我只想问问她，当初为什么选择您而不是其他的Noldo，或者她自己的族人？”

“因为她爱我，而我也爱她，而这没有理由。”父亲一反常态地叹了口气。“可你母亲的心不允许她在见证了死亡之后继续无谓的道路，她劝我不要前进。我没有听她的，因为我被愿望和血缘捆绑。我也很尊重我的父亲，甚至差一点就跟随他返回了Valinor，但Finrod说服了我。”

“这么多年来，我守着你，守着警戒的高塔，守着地下的洞府，常常反思当年的那些事。父亲也许是对的，我们应该及时回头，因为大海这边的世界应属于后来者和他们的子孙。但我不能抛下其他亲人，和那个可能的将来，正如我的兄长多年前所说的...”

父亲停住了。他脸上不加掩饰的悲伤像潮水一般拍打着我的心。我顿时明白了伯父的离去对他的打击有多么巨大，哪怕他从不在我面前明言－－他在彷徨和愤怒中挣扎，身边却没有多少可以信赖的人。兄长为了自己的誓言决绝离开，英勇善战的弟弟早早战死疆场，心有主见的妹妹也远嫁他乡。泪雨之战过后，拜访Nargothrond的Círdan的族人越来越少，自从Túrin揭示了他的身份，和Doriath的秘密联络也接近中断。若不是Túrin带来的振奋，我们早已陷入人心惶惶的境地。

若不是那些愿望，我们也许都会一直选择退向后方吧。

我上前拥抱了父亲。他脸上的悲伤消失了。这个被伤毁的地方仍有许多期待，让我们能够陪伴着共同前行。

也许是见我舒展了眉头，父亲对我微笑了。随后他离开了储藏药草的房间，回到了伤者治疗的地方。

### Gwindor

Brethil丛林中的Orcs进犯次数越来越多了。每次见到Túrin凯旋，都会感受到他对外出作战的热情，又会对Orcs不断的挑衅感到不安。Orodreth王最终同意了造桥的提议，不得不说这让我们派出队伍的速度快了许多。但同时那些袭击规模都不大，直让人怀疑不久的将来是否有更大规模的行动，就像多年前让亡命徒们销声匿迹的那次进攻。

又过了几年，有两个Angrod的旧日属下来访。我和他们并无旧交，于是没有特意去和他们打招呼。但他们似乎在寻找那个叫Gondolin的隐匿国度，一个据说仍在北方蛰伏的王国。他们还带来的警告，这危险正是我一直担心的，可这副躯体附议与否已经没人在意了。这警告浅显易懂，和我一样支持他们的族人却寥寥无几；Orodreth王又去询问Túrin的意见，能有什么结果可想而知。

“在饱经战争磨练的人看来，我们的情况还是这样处理更好：集聚军力，不等敌人逼得太近就大胆迎战！”

Arminas说得很对，这是一个只靠自己见识的人类。这样的人为何能得到王的信任？

Orodreth王有些为难，他显然依旧重视Ulmo的建议。但Túrin脾气变得特别大，连会后Finduilas赶到，想安慰几句都没有效果。那座人类花了心思说服建造起来的石桥似乎像他的骄傲一样毋庸置疑地正确，加上Túrin在军中的声望，没人敢真正提议拆除。

最终这事不了了之。

若是在多年以前，Nargothrond和Doriath仍然来往频繁，来自Ulmo的警告一定不会被如此忽略。也多亏了有这层联系，多年以来Nargothrond在Finrod王离去后才没有遭遇大的变故。

而如今，我们的王仍旧需要一个向导，也许他从来不曾真正习惯做一个王。

可王者又是什么？Finrod是个平易近人的国王，在变故发生之前，我从没有见过他向谁展示过权威，也没有见他对谁恶语相向。甚至连遭人痛恨的Fëanor家儿子们，在变故发生之前他也能坦然相待。

他把知识送给了人类，他把高塔和王国留给了朋友和亲人，他的美名传遍了Beleriand。然而他想用生命完成誓言，却几乎没有人支持他的决定。

连我当时也不太理解他。那日我和Finduilas的分歧现在想来，确实是我们之间的第一条裂痕。但我没有想到，多年后我也来到了这里，被众人疏远，陷入几乎无人理解的境地。是爱与忠诚让我留下，陪伴着她，陪伴着所有族人，共同迎接即将到来的命运。

不久，Brithil的族长Handir在一次敌人进攻中被害，仿佛是命运迈出第一步的足音。一整个夏天都是不详的预兆——敌军主动减少对森林的进攻，却不让我们靠近已被占据的Teiglin渡口；与Brethil的联络彻底断绝；想与Doriath联络，派出的信使甚至据说已经看不到对岸的船只。

终于，在入秋之后北方传来了消息。一只Morgoth的大虫正慢慢向南爬来，所到之处臭气熏天，草木尽数焚毁。先是Tol Sirion的高塔据说被彻底毁掉，又有回报说Sirion的河水不再清澈。我们非常担心这大虫会转向东摧毁近在咫尺的Brithil的茂密树林和其南部所剩无几的人类避难所，可它转头向西去了。没过几天Ivrin泉水被毁的消息就传了过来。

Ivrin是Narog河水的发源地，是我们国度的水源之一，也是无数人心中的圣地。消息传回来之后群情激奋，大家都愿意和这大虫决一死战，让它尝尝Nargothrond的黑剑的厉害。

我也要出征了。无论从理智上多么反对如此开战，我怎能容忍她的名字被如此玷污？

### Finduilas

“这次出征，我们有必胜的把握。”父亲在阵前动员上说道。“前方传回了消息。跟在Morgoth那条大虫身后的Orcs数量少于这里集结的人数，在平原上分散前进。只要能阻击住进攻的势头，Nargothrond的黑剑必将斩断那条大虫的头颅，因它没有护卫、行动迟缓，只是需要小心它吞吐火焰。”

“黑剑比那大虫快多了！”人群中不知谁喊了一声。

一群士兵笑着表示赞同，我不禁看了人类一眼。Thurin，不，Túrin的脸上并无得色，而是高高举起佩剑示意安静。“就让Morgoth伸长的爪子再一次断在黑剑之下！”人类的决心让士气更高了。他跟着父亲翻身上马，来到右侧护卫。不少将士欢呼起来，庆贺人类的威望显然提高了。

但Túrin没有骑马来到我面前。在收拾行装的时候，我曾经试图去找他，可只碰见了Gwindor。

我好像很久都没有跟他说过话了。这些年似乎像人类所说那样，过得飞快。Gwindor在告诉我Túrin的真名之后就似乎在回避我。这个春季以来的几次邂逅，我都告诉Gwindor，我明白Morgoth的酷刑没有让他屈服，但他的心灵在Nargothrond还未摆脱阴影的桎梏，而这枷锁并非直接来自黑暗大敌，而是来自于我。

“我被父亲要求留下。”看着他疲惫的样子，我有些不忍，“为何你还要去？”

那时Gwindor打量着我，眼光暗淡，但他却说道，“你又被留下了。”

想起了许多陈年旧事，我不由得露出一个苦笑。可是他沉默下来，转身去了挑选装备的兵器库。

如今我目送Túrin和父亲出发去了队首，却感觉到有人走上前来。

是Gwindor。他是来向我告别的。他穿着式样老旧的盔甲，多半是上一次大战留下的。他的武器说不上精致，虽然足够结实。他的这一身是步兵营的穿戴。

“再会了，Faelivrin。请祝福我吧。”他说，“愿我抛弃过去的阴影，给大敌带去重创。”

像我们这样活在一个诅咒之中的Noldo，无论心灵的房门如何紧闭，总有一天会被命运敲响。不曾于蒙福之地满足，不曾为亲族杀戮放弃，不曾因所作所为悔恨。不安份的血液在我们的身上流淌，对于爱和友谊，以及新事物的渴望，永远占据着我们的心灵。哪怕不顾性命。

我握住他的双手。我能看到他的眼睛再度明亮起来。

爱着我的Gwindor，就像Túrin说得那样，勇敢地面对那个阴影吧。你要像从前那样挥剑战斗，直到最后一刻，不要顾虑我的安危。勇猛过人是你从前的荣誉，现在你也当之无愧。只要你不再惧怕前路上的荆棘，Morgoth的黑色记忆怎能困住你的心灵？

Gwindor凝视着我的双眼。他的眼中即非沉重，亦无悲伤。我忽然有些害怕，因为Finrod王在离开的时候脸上也是一模一样的神情。作为Noldo对将来之事总有预感，他是瞥见了自己的命运吗？

那从未开始，就已结束的平凡生活。

那么再会吧，因为当一切结束的时候，我们还会再相见。那时命运将会成为定数，因为无论如何，Eldar都会回到Mandos的殿堂。但仍然会有一个人永远的离开。只是，在他离开之前，在他身后的阴影和我前方的阴影尚未相会的现在，我愿意陪伴他走过哪怕无比短暂的几日时光。

*完*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注：本章依然有许多直接取自Unfinished Tales的内容。


End file.
